Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln
by Mounira
Summary: Sein Name ist Alfred und er ist der neue Patient deiner Mutter. Zugegeben, du findest ihn und sein Babyface ganz süß, aber du hast im Moment echt andere Sorgen – zum Beispiel das letzte Schuljahr mitsamt den Abschlussprüfungen zu überleben und in das Kleid zu passen, das du dir für den Abschlussball ausgesucht hast. [Amerika & Reader / Warnings inside]
1. I

**Warnings:** AU mit eigentlich ernster Thematik und kein OOC, wie ich hoffe (aber der Umstand, unter dem sich Alfred und die Readerin kennen lernen, lässt ihn etwas befangen mit ihr umgehen). Dinge, die u.a. im Laufe der Story teils mehr, teils weniger direkt thematisiert werden:  
>Alltagsphilosophie, Ängste, Depressionen, Diäten, Dysmorphophobie, Essstörungen, familiäre Probleme, (slash) Fanfiction, Ignoranz &amp; Oberflächlichkeit, Mobbing, selbstverletzendes Verhalten uvm.<p>

In dem Sinne: read it or not! ^^

**Hauptcharaktere:** Alfred F. Jones und eine etwas merkwürdige Readerin

Favoriteneinträge und/oder Reviews sind herzlich willkommen!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln<span>**

**I. A**ls du ihn zum ersten Mal siehst, kannst du seine Nervosität förmlich riechen.

Eine braune Einkaufstüte aus Papier tragend, kommst du durch die Hintertür in die Räumlichkeiten der Praxis und bist überrascht, um 17:52 Uhr noch einen Patienten vorzufinden. Der Junge hört und sieht nichts, denn er knetet mit den Fingern exzessiv den Gurt seiner Umhängetasche durch, die auf seinem Schoß liegt und von der ein schwarzer Puma zu hüpfen droht. Die Menge an innerer Unruhe, die er dabei verströmt, lässt die Luft regelrecht knistern und vermittelt dir den Eindruck, direkt neben einer Starkstromleitung zu stehen. Intuitiv hältst du inne und legst den Kopf leicht schief, das Augenmerk nicht von dem Jungen nehmend.

Dieser schaut aus wie 15, vielleicht auch 16. Auf einem der beiden Stühle im beschaulichen Wartezimmer sitzend, dreht er ständig die Füße von den Außenseiten nach innen und kaut auf der Unterlippe. Sein Nacken scheint verspannt und du würdest dein gesamtes Taschengeld von diesem Monat darauf verwetten, dass er letzte Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen hat, denn seine Augen wirken matt und rastlos zugleich. Seine Brille tut ihm da keinen Gefallen und seine rechte Hand fährt schon zum zweiten Mal durch sein Haar, bevor sie sich wieder dem Taschengurt widmet. Über dem weißen T-Shirt trägt er ein offenes, dunkles Hemd, auf dessen rechter Brusttasche ein heller Stern prangt, in dem ein Adler die Flügel ausbreitet. Seine Jeans ist sogar gebügelt, was wirklich keine Selbstverständlichkeit für Jungs in seinem Alter ist, wie dir schon zahlreiche Exemplare bewiesen haben.

Die Schnürsenkel seiner DC Sneakers erzählen vom letzten Regen, der bereits einige Zeit zurückliegt. Laut Kalenderblatt steht euch der Herbst unmittelbar bevor, doch sein Vorbote ist in diesem Jahr von erstaunlich mildem Charakter und legt eine angenehme Wärme an den Tag, anstatt wütende Regenwolken über die Stadt zu jagen. Sanftes Sonnenlicht fällt durchs Fenster und malt den Schatten des Jungen lang übers Laminat, bis er die Leiste erklimmt und die Wand hinauf klettert.

Unschlüssig bleibst du im Türrahmen der Küche stehen und überlegst, wie du weiter verfahren sollst. Normalerweise ist der letzte Patient um 17:00 Uhr dran und eine reguläre Therapiestunde dauert 45 Minuten, sodass deine Mutter die Praxis und den anfallenden Papierkram ab spätestens 17:45 Uhr für sich alleine hat. Ausnahmen kommen nur dann vor, wenn sie demnächst einen alten Patienten verabschieden kann, aber bereits einen neuen von der Warteliste aufgenommen hat. In solchen Fällen wird ein weiterer Termin an ihren regulären Arbeitsplan angehängt. Sie macht dann also Überstunden. An und für sich ein normales Prozedere, aber eigentlich eine wahre Schande, denn es verdeutlicht nur all zu gut das arge Missverhältnis, das zwischen den vorhandenen Therapieplätzen und der eigentlichen Therapienachfrage besteht...

Aus dem Hauptraum, in dem die therapeutischen Gespräche mit den Patienten geführt werden, kannst du den gedämpften Stimmklang deiner Mutter vernehmen. Sie ist alleine und telefoniert; der 17:00 Uhr Termin ist also schon weg. Du verstehst von hier aus kein Wort von dem, was sie sagt, aber du kennst ihre Intonierung, wenn ihr ihr Gesprächspartner nicht in Fleisch und Blut gegenüber sitzt. Sobald sie aufgelegt hat, wird sie das weizenblonde Nervenbündel zu sich ins Zimmer holen. Sein springender Blick ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er definitiv zum ersten Mal hier ist.

Natürlich interessiert dich, was ihm fehlt. Das interessiert dich eigentlich bei jedem, der hier ein- und ausgeht, aber du kämst nie im Leben auf die Idee, deine Mutter danach zu fragen. Erstens darf sie dir sowieso keine Auskunft geben, zweitens horchst du andere Leute ungern hinterrücks aus. Dir geht schon die rege Gerüchteküche in der Schule gewaltig auf die Nerven und du bist demnach eher jemand, der fremde Menschen frei und unverfänglich begrüßt, anstatt sich übers Hörensagen über sie zu informieren. Deswegen verlässt du jetzt auch den Platz in seinem toten Winkel, durchquerst den Flur der loungeartig gestalteten Praxis und betrittst das Wartezimmer.

„Hallo!", grüßt du, als du schnurstracks an ihm vorbei spazierst und gleich darauf vor der Fensterbank stehst. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkst du sein verschrecktes Zucken; gedanklich war er eindeutig ganz woanders unterwegs.

„Oh..äh hey!" Er klingt aufgeschlossen, aber auch verlegen und du musst ihn gar nicht angucken, um dir der strangulierenden Röte auf seinen Wangen sicher zu sein. Es ist den meisten Leuten unangenehm, im Wartezimmer eines Therapeuten angetroffen zu werden.

Dein Blick fällt aus dem Fenster. Von hier oben schaut man fünf Stockwerke auf eine mehrspurige Straße hinab und kann gerade noch so das Atelier eines freien Künstlers erkennen, welches sich im Gebäude gegenüber, auf exakt der gleichen Etage, befindet. Der Mensch betätigt sich in erster Linie als Maler und arbeitet vorlieblich bis tief in die Nacht. Woran? In deinem Mundwinkel aalt sich ein feines Schmunzeln, als die expressionistischen Aktbilder deine Phantasie herausfordern.

Hinter dir ertönt derweil ein Rutschen, als sich der neue Patient hörbar im Stuhl zurücklehnt. Sein Schatten ist lebendiger als der von Peter Pan.

„Keine Panik, ich bin nur das Blumenmädchen", erklärst du dein Dasein. Papier knistert, als du die eben neu gekaufte Blume aus der Tüte hebst und gegen ihren unschön ausgedörrten Artgenossen auf der Fensterbank eintauschst, der die letzten Tage trotz Gießen nicht überlebt hat.

„Und ich bin auch sofort wieder weg." Du wirfst ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln über die Schulter zu. Nicht dass er meint, man würde ihn nachher belauschen, wenn er da drin sein Herz auszuschütten versucht.

Deine Taktik scheint zu funktionieren. Er lächelt wunderschön zurück, das Taschengurtkneten gänzlich stoppend. Nur wie er eure Begegnung einordnen soll, das weiß er nicht.

„Bist du so was wie 'ne Sprechstundenhilfe? Ich dachte, hier arbeitet sonst keiner?!"

Du musst grinsen und kannst dir vorstellen, wie irritiert er vorhin war, als deine Mutter ihm persönlich die Türe geöffnet hat, ansonsten aber keine Menschenseele hier anzutreffen war. Alle Welt geht immer davon aus, dass therapeutische Praxen wie Arztpraxen aufgebaut sind: mit Sprechstundenhilfen, Empfangsbereich, großem Wartezimmer und am besten gleich mehreren Behandlungsräumen. Alles schön steril und streng nach Desinfektionsmittel riechend. Das trifft allerdings eher auf die psychiatrischen Praxen zu.

Deine Mutter ist jedoch keine Psychiaterin, sondern eine Verhaltenstherapeutin und ihre Praxis ist im Grunde genommen eine ganz gewöhnliche Wohnung in einem New Yorker Bürogebäude. Zu erreichen mit dem Fahrstuhl oder der Treppe und ausgestattet mit einem langen Flur, von dem ihr Arbeitszimmer, die Küche, das Bad und die zwei anderen Räume abzweigen. Die Einrichtung ist durchaus schlicht, aber nicht lieblos von euch ausgewählt, und hier hängen auch nicht diese typisch weißen Lamellenvorhänge vor den Fenstern, die du immer abgrundtief hasst, wenn du beim Zahnarzt sitzt und es kaum abwarten kannst, dass die leidige Prozedur endlich ein Ende findet.

Die vertrocknete Pflanze in die Tüte packend, wendest du dich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem Jungen zu.  
>„Nein, hier gibt's keine Sprechstundenhilfen. Die hätten ja gar nix zu tun, außer ein Mal die Stunde jemandem die Türe aufzumachen. Dafür brauchen wir echt niemanden einstellen. Das bisschen Putzen und Aufräumen, was sonst noch so anfällt, kriegen meine Mom und ich auch alleine hin."<p>

„Ah, sie is' deine Mom!?" Die Information scheint ihm ein unsichtbares Gewicht von den Schultern zu nehmen. Das macht ihn dir endgültig sympathisch. Du findest es nämlich immer eigenartig, wenn Leute so reagieren, als schließe sich Muttersein und Therapeutinsein gegenseitig aus. Für ihn hingegen scheinen diese Dinge problemlos Hand in Hand zu gehen.

„Genau! Ist das deine erste Stunde hier?"

„Jap!" Es klingt zwar leicht, aber das Wort besitzt eine ungeheure Schwere, die du gerne mitnehmen würdest, wenn du jetzt gleich gehst. Leider ist das nicht so einfach. Du wärst vermutlich auch nervös, wenn du an seiner Stelle wärst. Immerhin wird es seine Gründe haben, warum er zur Behandlung herkommt. Man geht ja nicht zum Therapeuten, nur weil man gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hat...

Als Verhaltenstherapeutin ist es der Job deiner Mutter, mit ihren Patienten an deren negativen Verhaltensmustern zu arbeiten. In der Regel haben diese negativen Verhaltensmuster zwei Dinge gemeinsam: zum Einen belasten sie den Betroffen und zum Anderen liegen ihnen (un)bewusste Konflikte zugrunde, die es erst einmal aufzudecken und angemessen zu verarbeiten gilt.  
>Anschließend wird im Zuge eines Umlernprozesses versucht, die Patienten aus ihren negativen Verhaltensmustern loszulösen und ihnen beizubringen, nicht immer nach ihrem alteingesessenen Plan A zu verfahren, sondern zu erkennen, dass es auch noch einen Plan B, C oder D gibt – und dass diese Pläne ihnen und ihrer Gesundheit wesentlich besser bekommen.<br>Ohne die belastenden Verhaltensmuster und mit besseren Strategien fürs persönliche Krisenmanagement, vermindert sich das Leid der Patienten automatisch und erhöht sich zugleich ihre Lebensqualität.

An und für sich mag all das nicht großartig klingen, aber festgefahrene Verhaltensmuster sind nicht umsonst zu wahren Plagegeistern mutiert. Wer hier sitzt, hat keine simple schlechte Angewohnheit, wie zum Beispiel Kaugummikauen mit offenem Mund. Wer hier sitzt, leidet tatsächlich sehr unter etwas und kann deshalb seinen Alltag nicht so gut bewältigen wie ein gesunder Mensch. Das heißt nicht, dass der Alltag überhaupt nicht bewältigt wird. Im Gegenteil, viele Patienten schlagen sich exzellent durch Lebens und erwecken nach außen hin gar nicht den Eindruck, als hätten sie dabei irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. Die meisten können ihre Probleme – zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad – erstaunlich gut verstecken.  
>Aber irgendwo ist trotzdem Sand im Getriebe, der die Zahnrädchen des Lebensapparats laut knirschen lässt. Das bereitet auf Dauer Kopfschmerzen und wer will schon mit Sandknirschen und permanentem Kopfschmerz leben? Genau. Also muss irgendwas getan werden, um zu verhindern, dass in die Alltagsrädchen Sand rieselt. Das wiederum nimmt Zeit in Anspruch. Die Rede ist dabei nicht von ein oder zwei Monaten, sondern mehreren Monaten. Gut und gerne auch Jahren, je nach Art und Hartnäckigkeit des Problems eben...<p>

„Dacht ich mir. Weißt du, du brauchst nicht schon 'ne Viertelstunde vor deinem Termin hier sein. So fünf Minuten reichen auch. Sonst sitzt du hier ja eh nur wie auf heißen Kohlen. Willst du vielleicht was trinken? Ich kann dir Wasser anbieten? Oder Kaffee? Oh, und wir müssten irgendwo auch noch 'ne Dose Pepsi haben..." Viel mehr gibt der kleine Kühlschrank in der spartanischen Küchenzeile nicht her, da die Nachfrage fehlt. Die für den Fall der Fälle noch in der Kühlschranktür rumdümpelnde Dose Pepsi hat bisher jeder verschmäht – so auch der Neue. Seine Hand fegt den Vorschlag regelrecht weg. Vermutlich ist er treuer Cola-Anhänger...?

„N Wasser wär nett! Und ich bin auch nur so früh, weil ich nich' genau wusste, wo das hier genau ist und ich wollte nicht schon zum ersten Termin zu spät kommen."

„Schon klar! Würde ich auch nicht wollen."

Seine schelmischen Grübchen bezeugen, dass er die Dinge sonst wesentlich gechillter angeht. Irgendwie hast du dir das schon gedacht und hast dafür auch vollstes Verständnis. Unter Freunden sind ein paar Minuten Verspätung kein Grund, dem anderen den Kopf abzureißen. Aber bei einem wichtigen Termin erscheinst du auch tausend mal lieber eine halbe Stunde zu früh als auch nur eine einzige Minute zu spät.

Rasch marschierst du nun in die Küche hinüber und stellst die Papiertüte neben die Spüle, ehe du ein Glas aus dem Schrank fischst und eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holst. Samt prickelndem Sprudel stehst du gleich darauf vor ihm.

„Thanks!" Seine Nase kräuselt sich ein klitzekleines bisschen, als du ihm das Glas anreichst. Du magst dieses Zusammenspiel seiner Augen, seiner Nase und seines Lächelns. Es ist unbefangen und steht ihm hervorragend.

„Kein Problem! Und meine Mom ist ziemlich nett. Brauchst also gleich keine Angst vor ihr zu haben!" Dass er welche hat, steht für dich außer Frage. Andernfalls würde er nicht fast die Wände hochgehen. Allerdings scheint ihn deine Ehrlichkeit zu überfordern, denn seine Miene friert ertappt ein und auch das Glas bleibt mitten auf dem Weg zum Mund stehen. Dann lacht er kurz auf, ohne Blickkontakt, und führt das Glas überstürzt an die Lippen.

Okay, denkst du, er will keine Angst haben oder sie zumindest nicht zeigen. Kann man ja irgendwie nachvollziehen. Du hättest dir die Bemerkung also getrost sparen können.  
>Genau solche Momente sind es, die dir verraten, warum es besser ist, wenn du dich in Anwesenheit der Patienten zurückhältst. Du bist nämlich, im Gegensatz zu deiner Mutter, keine Therapeutin. Du hast kein jahrelanges Studium hinter dir und anstatt den Menschen eine Hilfe zu sein, hast du jedes Mal die Befürchtung, die Dinge mit deinem Gerede schlimmer zu machen. Schließlich hast du überhaupt keine Ahnung, warum der Junge hier ist und was du bei ihm für Knöpfchen drückst, wenn du unbedarft über dieses oder jenes plauderst.<p>

Deine Zunge ist drauf und dran, eine Entschuldigung abzuliefern, als plötzlich die Türe zum Behandlungsraum aufgeht.

„Alfred, du kannst jetzt reinkommen." Die letzten Silben deiner Mutter werden verblüfft leiser, als sie dich bemerkt und dir dann zulächelt.

„Ich hab die Blume ausgetauscht, Mom", sagst du mit Verweis auf die Fensterbank.

„Ach danke, Liebes!", erhältst du ein anerkennendes Nicken, bevor sich deine Mutter wieder auf denjenigen konzentriert, auf den sie sich konzentrieren sollte: Alfred.

Dieser ist bei der Erwähnung seines Namens wie vom Blitz getroffen aufgesprungen. Jetzt, da er aufrecht steht, kommst du nicht umher, ihn einmal eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern. Schon vorher war die klar, dass er trotz Babyface ziemlich groß ist für sein Alter und die nächsten Jahre werden ihn garantiert noch ein gutes Stück wachsen lassen. Seine stattlichen Schultern deuten zumindest darauf hin. Seine Figur fällt kräftig aus, wenn du das so sagen darfst, und seine Haare sind etwas wüst, was nicht weiter verwunderlich ist. Seine Haut hat einen warmen Teint, lediglich um die Nasenspitze wirkt er etwas blass. Ein Umstand, den er wegzulächeln probiert.

Alles in allem besitzt Alfred sowohl Ausstrahlung als auch Präsenz. Das sind zwei Dinge, mit denen sich viele andere Menschen nicht rühmen können. Jedoch kommt weder das eine noch das andere angemessen zur Geltung. Die Umhängetasche ruckartig schulternd, wirkt er total hektisch. In seinen blauen Augen haust nach wie vor diese nervöse Unrast, die seine Pupillen durch die Gegend hüpfen lässt, als suchten sie das Schild mit der Aufschrift **Notausgang**.

Viele Leute sind der Ansicht, sie gehören nicht hier her oder hätten generell keine Therapie nötig. Zwar unterhältst du dich nur dann mit den Patienten deiner Mutter, wenn der Zufall es so will, aber du erinnerst dich noch ganz genau an den stressgezeichneten Mann Ende 30, der hier letztes Jahr gesessen hat, als du neuen Kaffee vorbei gebracht hast, und der dir einen elendlangen Vortrag darüber gehalten hat, dass du seine Anwesenheit nicht falsch verstehen darfst. Mit ihm sei alles in bester Ordnung, er schlafe nur schlecht und sind wir nicht alle manchmal ein wenig verstimmt und niedergeschlagen?!

Deine Antwort war ein empathisches Nicken. Du denkst nicht mal abwertend über so was. Da ist kein sarkastisches „Jaja, red du nur!" in dir, kein Hinunterschauen und auch kein Aburteilen. Viel zu viele Menschen glauben, ihnen breche ein Zacken aus der Krone, wenn sie an etwas leiden, das sich nicht mit Gips richten oder mit einem Skalpell wegoperieren lässt. Dass sie diese Einstellung haben, liegt nicht ausschließlich an ihnen selbst, sondern allen voran an der Gesellschaft, die jeden, der auch nur anklingen lässt, psychische Probleme zu haben, unbarmherzig zu einem Wahnsinnigen degradiert. Das ist kein einfaches Los, denn natürlich will niemand stigmatisiert werden – erst recht nicht, wenn man schon genug andere Sorgen hat. Deswegen verschweigen die meisten ihre psychischen Leiden und nehmen erst gar keine Hilfe in Anspruch.

Bei Alfred hast du wenigstens das gute Gefühl, dass er ziemlich genau weiß, warum er hier ist. Die Praxis ist garantiert nicht sein Lieblingsort, aber er wird seine Therapie nicht nach der ersten Stunde Hals über Kopf abbrechen. Unabhängig davon, wie fahrig er dir auch vorkommen mag, du witterst da eine Entschlossen in ihm, die sagt: **Ja, ich möchte etwas bei mir ändern und ja, ich bin bereit dafür etwas zu tun!**

Dass er diese Einstellung in dem Alter schon hat, rechnest du ihm verdammt hoch an. Sein nervöses Lachen ist in dem Kontext völlig okay. Jeder geht mit seinem Kummer anders um.

Verabschiedend gibst du ihm ein freundliches „Tschüs!" mit auf den Weg ins Behandlungszimmer. Er hebt anerkennend die Hand mit dem Wasserglas und spielt dir mitsamt einem offenem Lächeln eine Erwiderung zu. Dieses Lächeln ist eindeutig sein bestes Accessoire und macht ihn, fernab von seinen aufrichtigen Gesichtszügen und seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen, ziemlich süß. Nicht sexy as hell. Er fällt für dich persönlich eindeutig in die Kategorie _süßer Junge_. Du vermutest, wenn er den Babyspeck los wird, ändert sich das schlagartig und dann möchtest du gar nicht wissen, was so ein unverfängliches Lächeln von ihm alles auszurichten vermag...

**Ende Teil I**


	2. II

**Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln**

**II. A**ls du Alfred zum zweiten Mal siehst, sieht er dich nicht.

Goldener Herbst kriecht langsam über die Bäume und Sträucher des weitläufigen Parks und zieht das Grün aus ihnen heraus. Injiziert den Blättern Gelb und Rot, das sich bald in ein ausgedörrtes Braun verwandeln wird. Noch hängen sie beharrlich an Ästen und Zweigen, aber der Sommer packt bereits seine letzten Sachen zusammen und lässt die Nächte Abend für Abend ein wenig eher einkehren. Auch die hohen Temperaturen entfernen sich mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr aus der pulsierenden Metropole. Ihre Nachmieterin ist eine frische Brise, die übermütig zwischen den hohen Gebäuden hindurch pfeift und über die breiten Straßen hinweg fegt wie ein junger Hund, der sein neues Revier auskundschaftet.

Du sitzt, gemeinsam mit deiner besten Freundin Marcia, auf einer Bank; jeder von euch mit einem Becher Frozen Yogurt bewaffnet, von dem ihr Oreo-Stückchen, Maltesers und klein geschredderte Browniebrocken pflückt.

Alfred läuft in einigen Metern Entfernung in knielanger Sporthose und mit weiß-rotem T-Shirt vorbei, an den Handgelenken Schweißbänder und an den Füßen neu erscheinende Turnschuhe. In seinen Ohren leuchten Ohrstöpsel in stars and stripes Optik und du fragst dich automatisch, was er sich wohl anhört, während ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn steht und an den Schläfen hinabrinnt?

Seit du ihn in der Praxis getroffen hast, sind noch nicht all zu viele Wochen ins Land gezogen. Das neue Schuljahr hat seither begonnen – dein letztes, du bist so froh! –, aber eines bemerkst du trotz Distanz: Alfred hat sich verändert. Du weißt nur nicht, inwiefern?  
>Liegt es an den Sportsachen?<br>Oder dringt es gar von innen nach außen und ist somit eher eine Frage der Einstellung zu sich selbst und dem Leben?

Spontan kannst du diese Frage leider nicht beantworten. Dass er joggt, hättest du ihm ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht zugetraut. Klar, seine Klamotten sprechen nicht unbedingt die Sprache eines 08/15-Zockers, dessen Kleiderschrank bloß mit schlecht sitzenden, ausgebleichten Jeans und Karohemden auftrumpft, doch du kannst ihn dir viel besser Chips mampfend vor der Playstation vorstellen, als beim Gewichteheben im Fitnessstudio.

In Gedanken musst du dich postwendend selbst korrigieren: **Bisher** konntest du ihn dir viel besser Chips mampfend vor der Playstation vorstellen. Hier und jetzt ist seine gesamte Miene eine Ansammlung bestrebter und hoch motivierter Gesichtszüge. Das Joggen ist keine Qual für ihn, sondern eine Herausforderung, der er sich tollkühn stellt. Er ist mit Herz und Seele bei der Sache und die Schritte scheinen ihm auch gar nicht all zu schwer zu fallen. Hier weiß jemand definitiv, wie er seine Energie einteilen muss. Ob er schon länger joggt?

„Bisschen jung...", ertönt es plötzlich abschätzend. Dein Kopf schnellt daraufhin herum und dein Blick crasht in deine Freundin. Sie hat eine ihrer schwarzen, elegant gezupften Augenbraue gehoben und lässt ihr Augenmerk einmal von Alfred zu dir gleiten, ehe sie es zu ihm zurückkehren lässt. Ihr guckt ihm still hinterher, bis Alfred in der Ferne zwischen anderen Parkbesuchern verschwunden ist. Dann hörst du Marcia kichern, wobei sie den Kopf mit ihren schulterlangen Haaren schüttelt.  
>„Und 'n bisschen..na ja, das Laufen hilft sicher!"<p>

Du nutzt dein überschlagenes Bein, um ihr einmal zielgenau gegen den Knöchel zu treten. Nicht fest, aber doch deutlich spürbar.

„Hey, was denn? Findest du nicht?", zischt sie und zieht ihren Fuß aus der Gefahrenzone.

„Doch, aber das so zu sagen, is' schon irgendwie fies." Der Junge ist doch noch ein halbes Kind! Zum Glück weißt du, dass Marcia es gar nicht böse gemeint hat. Und was sollst du die Sache schönreden? Alfred hat eindeutig ein paar Pfunde zu viel auf den Rippen, aber die kommen dir gar nicht in den Sinn, wenn du an ihn denkst. Wenn du an ihn denkst, denkst du als erstes an sein Lächeln, dann an seine Nervosität und schließlich auch an seine Entschlossenheit. Nichts davon ist unsympathisch. Du hast schon weitaus schlechtere erste Eindrücke gewonnen sowie selbst hinterlassen.

„Nein, das is' ehrlich und ich darf das!", brüstet sich Marcia mit Selbstgerechtigkeit und schiebt sich einen riesigen Löffel Frozen Yogurt unter die Nase, nur um dann ungeniert weiterzureden. „Immerhin hatte ich auch mal zehn Kilo Übergewicht. Gott, war ich damals fett!"

Von den zehn Kilo Übergewicht sieht man bei ihr – dank ihrer in der 7. Klasse neu entdeckten Leidenschaft für Jazz Dance – mittlerweile nichts mehr. Da du das Mädel aber seit der Grundschule kennst, erinnerst du dich bestens an die nicht ganz so gute, alte Zeit. An die Sticheleien, das Gemecker, die Tränen und wie unglücklich sie war, weil „alle" dünn sind – nur sie nicht. Eine sehr selektive Wahrnehmung, aber für deine Freundin ist sie real gewesen und hat ihr dementsprechend auch realen Kummer bereitet.

Noch immer hat Marcia kein Problem damit, Äußerungen wie „Heute nehm ich kein Eis! Mein Arsch wird sonst wieder so fett, dass er 'ne eigene Postleitzahl beantragen kann!" vom Stapel zu lassen. Dass das Unsinn ist, versteht sich von selbst. Das Ganze ist jedoch ein Paradebeispiel dafür, dass es meistens gar nicht so sehr darum geht, wie Außenstehende die Dinge beurteilen – denn gehänselt worden ist sie wegen ihres Gewichts ewig nicht mehr –, sondern wie man die Dinge selbst wahrnimmt. Man kann sich mit zehn Kilo Übergewicht zu fett fühlen, aber auch mit Normalgewicht oder sogar mit Untergewicht. Ein Gefühl ist ein Gefühl und hält sich dementsprechend ungern an Vorschriften. Das ist ja das Beängstigende an Gefühlen, wie dir immer wieder bittersüß bewusst wird. Sie können so stark sein, gleichzeitig aber auch so irreführend.

„Du warst nich' fett! Und er hat auch keine zehn Kilo Übergewicht!" Wobei, vielleicht kommt das mit den zehn Kilo in etwa hin? Allerdings ist er generell sehr groß und kräftig; du maßt dir also nicht an, darüber zu urteilen, zumal du auch ganz ohne Erfahrungen mit Übergewicht weißt, wie das ist, wenn andere Leute über einen tuscheln oder mit dem Finger auf einen zeigen.

Dir wird ja heute noch schlecht, wenn du an Jason-das Arschloch-O'Sullivan denkst, der dir in der 8. Klasse deinen Schreibblock geklaut und angefangen hat, laut davon vorzulesen. Zum Glück war die Szene ausnahmsweise mal jugendfrei und zum Glück war zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch kein Lehrer im Klassenraum anwesend, doch dein Geschriebenes hat trotzdem für reichlich Amüsement gesorgt. Seitdem hast du dir vollständig abgewöhnt, jedwede Ideen, und seien sie auch noch so harmlos, mit der Hand zu notieren. Alles landet nur noch wohl behütet auf deinem Smartphone oder bleibt in deinem Oberstübchen, bis du wieder Zuhause bist.

Marcia lässt ihren türkisen Plastiklöffel gegen ihre Vorderzähne klicken. Ihr Blick verabschiedet sich dabei wieder in die Richtung, in die Alfred verschwunden ist.  
>„Naja", verschiebt sich ihre Tonlage undeutbar, „vielleicht hat er die ja bald echt nich' mehr, wenn er so weitermacht."<p>

Auf deiner Zunge schmelzt die Schokohülle eines Maltesers vor sich hin, indessen ihr einvernehmlich schweigt. Etwa drei Minuten lang. Dann stolzieren plötzlich ein paar Mädels mit bester Urlaubsbräune an euch vorbei, die Sonnenbrillen groß und die Handtaschen über und über mit dem Logo von Louis Vuitton tapeziert. Ihre venti Starbucksbecher sagen „Kaffee, schwarz" oder bestenfalls „Kaffee mit Magermilch". Durch die Reihe durch wirken sie wie gelangweilte 14-Jährige, die nichts mit dem Tag anzufangen wissen und noch ein ganzes Leben voll solcher Tage vor sich haben. Eine tippt fad auf ihrem iPhone rum, eine andere zieht ihr goldene Halskette zurecht. Wieder eine andere trägt einen fuchsfarbenen Hund auf dem Arm, dessen Beinchen fast so dürr sind wie Streichhölzer. Als sich ihr und dein Blick versehendlich begegnen, stupst sie das Mädchen zu ihrer linken mit dem Ellbogen an und flüstert diesem etwas zu. Lachen ertönt, das sich in sekundenschnelle durch die ganze Sippschaft frisst und euch mehrere Blicke sichert.

Du schaust in deinen Frozen Yogurt hinab und ignorierst es – oder versuchst es zumindest zu ignorieren, denn wirklich ignorieren kann man so was nicht. Selbst wenn man das Kunststück vollbringt, optisch einigermaßen mit sich selbst zufrieden zu sein, finden andere Leute eben immer ein Haar in der Suppe – und sei es nur der Mangel an wucherteuren Markenklamotten.

Und apropos Haar in der Suppe: eigentlich magst du deine langen, glatten Haare, aber jedes verfluchte Zeitschriftencover versichert dir, dass eine lockige Hollywoodmähne noch immer der Traum aller Männer ist. Alternativ dazu hast du bitte eine rebellische Kurzhaarfrisur zu tragen. Alles andere, sprich: du!, wird unbarmherzig in die Kategorie sterbenslangweilig einsortiert.

Klar, du könntest dein Haar auch jeden Tag mit einem Lockenstab traktieren und dann eine halbe Dose Haarspray drauf klatschen. Das machst du dann etwa drei Monate lang regelmäßig und danach kannst du dich vermutlich von deinen langen Haaren verabschieden, weil sie von all der Hitze und Chemie völlig kaputt sind. _**Nein, danke**_, ist alles, was dir also dazu einfällt. Da begnügst du dich doch lieber damit, deine Haare im Alltag schlicht zu frisieren und dich nur bei besonderen Anlässen herauszuputzen. Außerdem predigt doch ohnehin jeder Hipster-Blog, dass ein lockerer Dutt oder Fischgrätenzopf auch voll im Trend liegen. Nur fehlt dir irgendwie der Rest des Hipster-Outfits. Vielleicht solltest du auf den schon zu lange im Bahnhof stehenden Zug aufspringen und dir noch schnell eine Nerdbrille und ein paar übergroße Pullover kaufen. Aber Mode ist so anstrengend und du bist irgendwie gern in deinen dunklen, schlichten Blusen, Shirts, Röcken oder Kleidern unterwegs. Du brauchst keine Hotpants mit Hottie-Schriftzug aus Strasssteinen und du brauchst keine pseudo-individuelle Nerdbrille mit falschen Gläsern. Du hast stinknormale Jeansröcke für den Sommer und deine Sehkraft ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Also keine falsche Brille und keine billige H&M-Kette mit Schnauzbart-Anhänger.

Zugegeben, du könntest mal wieder shoppen gehen, aber du kommst dir jedes Mal schlecht vor, wenn du einen Klamottenladen betrittst und sich sofort eine Verkäuferin in ihrer Size Zero Skinny Jeans an dich heftet, als müsste man dich als Exot durch den Fashion Dschungel führen. Und immer dieses beiläufige „Das Shirt würde dir bestimmt supi stehen! Das haben wir auch in M!". _**M.**_ Das klingt aus dem Mund einer solchen Person wie ein Verbrechen. So als würdest du vorm hohen Gericht stehen und die Geschworenen sprechen dich schuldig. Dein Glück, dass dir nicht der Galgen oder der elektrische Stuhl droht, sondern nur die Spritze! Tut ja gar nicht weh, nicht wahr?

Wenigstens eckst du optisch nicht so dermaßen an, dass man dir auf dem Schulflur irgendwelche Beleidigungen hinterher brüllt. Gemobbt werden in deiner Schule in der Regel wirklich nur die ganz obskuren Gestalten. Nicht dass du Mobbing entschuldigen oder gar gutheißen möchtest, aber bei einigen Leuten kannst du durchaus nachvollziehen, warum andere sich das Maul über sie zerreißen. Es darf nicht zu viel verlangt sein, sich alle paar Tage zu duschen, anstatt stinkend und mit fettigen Haaren rumzulaufen! Und bevor du jemals die 150 Kilo Marke knackst, hast du dich lange auf Diät gesetzt.

Die Frage, die du dir nur manchmal stellst, lautet: War das eigentlich schon immer so, dass es stets diejenigen trifft, die aus irgendeinem Grund optisch hervorstechen?  
>Oder ist das ein neues Phänomen? Und wenn ja, wo kommt es her?<br>Die bösen Medien? Die angebliche Wurzel allen Übels? Oder liegt es in der menschlichen Natur, sich Bunde und Cliquen zu schaffen, die erst dadurch richtig gefestigt werden, indem man jene ausschließt, die (vermeintlich) anders sind?

So sind **wir** – so sind **die anderen**!  
><strong>Wir<strong> gehören zusammen – und **die anderen** gehören zusammen.  
>Sei entweder wie <strong>wir<strong> und sei mit uns zusammen – oder sei wie **die anderen** und sei mit den anderen zusammen.  
>Deine Entscheidung.<p>

Deine Entscheidung?

Eine schwere Entscheidung. Denn wie um alles in der Welt entscheidet man sich für eine Seite, wenn man nicht mal weiß, wer man eigentlich ist?

An manchen Tagen stehst du morgens vorm Badezimmerspiegel und denkst, du könntest heute doch mal das volle Programm fahren. Haare locken, künstliche Wimpern dran, komplettes Make-up auflegen und vielleicht kannst du dann auch so einen glorreichen Auftritt hinlegen wie die schillernden Mädels und Jungs, die jeder in der Schule kennt. Für die sich die Massen auf dem Flur teilen so wie das Meer für Moses. Die Jungs und Mädchen, die Schulsprecher oder Abschlussballkönigin werden. Die bei den Wahlen zum _hottest body_ die vorderen Ränge belegen, denen ganz selbstverständlich die besten Parkplätze gehören und denen die Bewunderung einer ganzen Stufe zufliegt, so als seien sie Überwesen. Hollywoodstars in Ausbildung.

Das sind Mädchen und Jungs, deren Namen in diesem kleinen Schuluniversum jeder zu kennen scheint. Diese Namen gehen einem anders von der Zunge als dein Name. Diese Namen werden ehrfürchtig und geschmeidig ausgesprochen; so als würde man schon allein durch ihre Artikulation etwas von dem famosen Licht der Namensträger einheimsen und gesehen werden. Bemerkt werden.

Jemand werden.

Warum ist so was erstrebenswert? Was ist der Reiz dahinter?

Abgesehen davon, dass du kein Geld hast, um dich von Kopf bis Fuß in Markenklamotten zu schmeißen und jeden Tag mit dem Auto zur Schule zu fahren, würdest du es ohnehin nicht durchhalten, allmorgendlich früh genug aufzustehen, um die tägliche Routine aufs volle Programm auszuweiten. Und Zeit bräuchtest du alle male, weil du nämlich nicht morgens aus dem Bett hüpfst und wie eine umwerfende Disney Prinzessin aussiehst. Concealer ist ein ziemlich guter Freund von dir, weil deine Augenringe ansonsten jedem aus hundert Metern Entfernung zurufen, dass du letzte Nacht mal wieder bis in die Puppen irgendwelche Fanfics gelesen hast, statt deinen Hintern zeitig ins Bett zu schwingen. Nicht, dass das wirklich deine Schuld wäre. Fanfics sind doch im Grunde wie Pokémon: man ahnt nichts und plötzlich taucht eine selten Gute vor einem auf. Meistens ist es dann bereits nach Mitternacht und meistens hat die selten gute Fanfic mindestens zehn Kapitel, die sofort und auf der Stelle verschlungen werden müssen. Die Chancen, die Augenringe in naher Zukunft loszuwerden, stehen also denkbar schlecht, sofern sich an deinem Lebensstil nichts ändert.

Wenn du aber so anfängst, über dein Leben nachzudenken und dich auf deinen unspektakulären Schülerstatus sowie deine äußerlichen Makel konzentrierst, schmeckt nicht mal mehr dein Frozen Yogurt. Dann fällt dir bloß noch ein, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt wäre, fünf oder sechs Kilo abzunehmen, um im Frühjahr besser in deinem Abschlussballkleid auszuschauen und einen bravourösen Start auf dem College hinzulegen. Bisher hast du dich noch nicht mal nach einem Kleid umzugucken gewagt. Die Vorstellung, in einer Umkleidekabine zu stehen und ein Kleid nach dem anderen anzuprobieren, in dem du immer die gleiche Figur machst, deprimiert dich irgendwie.

Seufzend stopfst du dir den Rest deines Frozen Yogurt in den Mund. Das mit dem Kleid wirst du schön aufschieben. So lange, bis deine Mom dich vermutlich in ein Geschäft prügelt – natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne. Zum Abschlussball willst du ja schon gehen. Nach all den Jahren gehört das Kapitel Schule immerhin angemessen ad acta gelegt. Also, fünf bis sechs Kilo? Das packst du. Wenn Marcia abnehmen konnte und sich sogar jemand wie Alfred zum Joggen aufraffen kann, dann wäre es doch gelacht, wenn du das nicht hinkriegst!

**Ende Teil II**


	3. III

**Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln**

**III. A**ls du Alfred zum dritten Mal siehst, bist du nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Hektisch biegst du um die Ecke im Supermarkt, da knallt dein Einkaufswagen scheppernd mit einem anderen Wagen zusammen. Die Wucht katapultiert dich ganze zwei Schritte zurück und der Wagen rammt sich grob in deine Magengrube. Du ächzt erschrocken, während dir der Ablauf des Citratzyklus und die komplizierten Französischvokabeln, die du schon seit Tagen auswendig zu lernen versuchst, aus den Ohren purzeln. Verdammt!

„Fuck!"

„Sorry!"

Die Stimme lässt deinen tiefschwarzen Ärger schlagartig verpuffen. Wie auf Kommando schießt dein Blick zum Besitzer des anderen Einkaufswagens hinüber und dir bleiben alle weiteren Flüche im Halse stecken. Es ist Babyface! Also Alfred! Und er ist noch genauso groß und einvernehmend wie du ihn in Erinnerung hast. Seine dunkle, gerade geschnittene Jeans mündet in hellen Colour Sneakers, auf denen Spritzer frischen Regens und Stadtdreck kleben. Unter seiner weiß-roten College Jacke trägt er, wie auch bei eurer ersten Begegnung, ein weißes T-Shirt.  
>Dein an ihm herabgeschnellter Kontrollblick hechtet zu seinem Gesicht zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, um mitzuerleben, wie sich etwas in seinen Augen verschiebt. Wiedererkennung findet hinter seinen Pupillen statt und lässt sogleich ein weites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auftauchen, das sich redlich darum bemüht, seine Nervosität unter eine nicht existente Fußmatte zu kehren.<br>„..Oh hey! Lang nich' gesehen!"

„Ja", nickst du verblüfft und beobachtest, wie er sich flugs durchs windzerzauste Haar streicht. Klammes Herbstwetter hat die Spitzen ganz frizzig werden lassen und du machst drei Kreuze, deine Haare heute früh in weiser Voraussicht hochgesteckt zu haben. Hello there, messy hipster chick bun!

Und nun zurück zu dir und Alfred: Wenn man die Sache mit dem Park ausklammert, habt ihr euch wirklich nur ein einziges Mal gesehen und das war damals, vor seiner ersten Therapiestunde bei deiner Mutter. Du schleichst ja nicht ständig in der Praxis rum; eigentlich nur dann, wenn keine Patienten da sind beziehungsweise da sein sollten. Das Lernpensum der letzten Wochen hat sogar dafür gesorgt, dass deine Mutter dich an den Wochenenden größtenteils vom Putzdienst befreit hat. Sehr rücksichtsvoll von ihr, aber manchmal bist du ausgesprochen froh darüber, mal für zwei oder drei Stündchen vom Schreibtisch weg zu kommen und einfach nur starrsinnig Staub saugen oder den Boden wischen zu dürfen. Denn selbst wenn du am Schreibtisch sitzt und pausierst, kannst du dich nicht vom Laptop loseisen. Stichwort: tumblr. Du bist längst süchtig. Und warum hast du eigentlich immer einen tab für youtube offen? Was denken sich deine Finger dabei, ständig zu deinem Laptop abzuwandern? Diese elendigen Saboteure! Wenn du dich in Gesellschaft von Jenna Marbles und der Barely Political Crew nur nicht wie Zuhause fühlen würdest...!

Gekonnt verdrängst du sowohl dein ausschweifendes Onlinedasein als auch deinen strammen Lernplan, in dem fürs Einkaufen und Schwätzchenhalten nicht sonderlich viel Zeit vorgesehen ist, und guckst Alfred frei heraus an:  
>„Is' echt schon 'n Weilchen her. Alles klar bei dir?"<p>

„Yeah, sicher! Und bei dir?" Du weißt nicht, ob es an dir liegt, aber Alfred klingt fälschlich ambitioniert. So als wisse er nicht genau, wie er mit dir und diesem unvorhergesehenen Zusammentreffen umgehen soll. Eigentlich braucht er gar nicht mit dir umgehen. Das ist die Wahrheit. Er ist ja bei deiner Mutter in Behandlung und er möchte bestimmt nicht zwingend etwas mit der Tochter seiner Therapeutin zu schaffen haben. So oder so ähnlich müssen seine Gedanken wohl aussehen, indessen er die Hände um den Griff seines Einkaufswagens schlingt und unruhig auf der Stelle tritt.

„Ach, Schulstress und KreaTief. Aber sonst kann ich mich eigentlich nich' beschweren." Dein Augenmerk rutscht unbeabsichtigt von seinem Gesicht mit den pfirsichroten Backen herab und landet bei seinen Einkäufen.  
>„Wow! Party?"<p>

„Äh..? Ja!", zuckt er deutlich zusammen und nickt dann übereifrig.

„Geburtstag?" Nicht, dass du jetzt hier vor ihm stehst und es versäumst, ihm (nachträglich) zu gratulieren.

„Nee! Also doch! Aber nich' meiner. N Kumpel von mir feiert mit 'n paar Leuten und ich hab gesagt, ich bring uns was zu Futtern mit."

Das erklärt das umfangreiche Aufgebot an Chipstüten und Kekspackungen. Du sichtest da unten wirklich rein gar nichts, was in einer ausgewogenen Mahlzeit seinen Platz hat. Lediglich Snacks und Süßigkeiten – und davon nicht zu knapp. Ein Eimer bunter Partyspeck, etliche Pakete Brownies und Minicakes, zwei Säcke M&Ms, eine Box gemischte Fruchtgummischnüre, Flips, Erdnüsse, Sour Cream Cracker, ein Family Pack Mars, ein Sack KitKat, zwei Päckchen Pick Up Black & White, vier Packungen Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, ein 24er-Karton Cream Donuts, drei Rollen Pringles und vier Liter fertiger Vanille Milchshake aus dem Kühlregal.

Du fühlst dich plötzlich extrem hungrig.

„Na dann viel Spaß! Ich hab zurzeit Klausurphase und schreib nächste Woche Bio und Französisch und muss am Freitag ein Referat über Walt Whitman halten. Auf mich wartet heute Abend also nur noch der prickelnde Zitronensäurezyklus und danach die unendlichen Weiten des Internets!" Dein Schmunzeln fällt freundlich, aber auch matt aus und du bist glatt neidisch, die besoffenen – und dann womöglich enorm kuschelbedürftigen – Jungs nicht live mitzuerleben nachher. Die feiern garantiert im kleinen Kreis vor einer riesigen Glotze, mit Popcorn, Videogames und illegal runtergeladenen Filmchen, und irgendeiner hat hundert pro einen volljährigen Kumpel oder Bruder, der ihnen massenhaft Dosenbier besorgt hat!

Alfred sieht allerdings gar nicht so fröhlich aus, wie er es in Anbetracht einer anstehenden Party sein sollte. Stattdessen lugt er heimlich über dich hinweg und den Gang entlang, die Fingerknöchel weiß und das Gesicht merkwürdig bleich, so als rechne er damit, gleich einem Gespenst zu begegnen. Dann knipst er sein himmelweites Lächeln wieder an und zwingt es zurück zu dir. Es ist zweifelsohne nicht das Lächeln, mit dem er sich neulich von dir verabschiedet hat; dieses Lächeln hier hat etwas Elektronisches an sich, etwas Falsches. Es ist Kunstlicht.  
>„Ich hab im Moment auch Klausurphase und müsst' eigentlich auch noch total viel lernen. Wieso müssen Lehrer immer alle zur gleichen Zeit die Klausuren schreiben lassen!? Das suckt echt megamäßig!"<p>

„Und wie! Was bin ich froh, wenn ich den Scheiß nächstes Jahr hinter mir hab!"

Jetzt lacht er kurz. Na immerhin!

Aus dem nächstgelegenen Regal zieht deine Hand eine Packung Apfelbonbons mit Brausekern.  
>„Und so 'n bisschen Nervennahrung kann ich jetzt auch dringend gebrauchen!"<p>

Alfreds Lachen verstummt und es kommt dir bestialisch laut vor, als die Tüte im Wagen aufschlägt. Sein Blick flüchtet vor einer Konfrontation mit deinem, während er sich erneut umschaut und dabei seinen Einkaufswagen an dir vorbeilenkt.  
>„Yeah...Du, ich muss dann auch mal los. Werd' heiß und innig erwartet! Dir noch viel Erfolg beim Lernen, ne?"<p>

„Danke, dir auch!"

„Jo, vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch mal. Bye!"

„Ja, vielleicht. Bye!" Deine Worte rollen ihm höflich hinterher, scheinen ihn aber gar nicht zu erreichen. Er macht weite Schritte, um sie nicht an sich ran zu lassen. Ehrlich gesagt, bist du ein klein wenig verwirrt, da Alfred dir gegen Ende eurer kurzen Unterhaltung kaum noch in die Augen gucken konnte. Selbst bei eurem ersten Gespräch war er aufgeschlossener, doch da wart ihr ja auch allein und er konnte gar nicht aus der Situation fliehen...

Seufzend setzt du dich wieder in Bewegung und steuerst weiter durch den Gang. Wahrscheinlich hat er es nicht nur so eilig, weil irgendwo eine Horde hungriger Jungs hockt und darauf wartet, dass er endlich mit dem Süßkram auftaucht. Du hast so eine Ahnung, woran sein merkwürdiges Verhalten sonst noch liegen könnte:  
>Garantiert glaubt er, du kennst seine Akte in- und auswendig! Oder deine Mutter hätte dir zumindest irgendwas erzählt. Hat sie aber nicht. Darf sie ja auch gar nicht. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er nicht davon ausgeht und wer fühlt sich schon gern vor fremden Leuten emotional entblößt?<p>

Unter Berücksichtigung dessen, ist für dich bestens nachvollziehbar, wieso er so schnell Reißaus genommen hat. Trotzdem findest du es frustrierend und würdest am liebsten auf der Stelle umkehren, ihn einholen und ihm klipp und klar sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Du läufst nicht durch die Gegend und posaunst herum, dass er eine Therapie macht. Du weißt ja nicht mal, warum er diese Therapie macht!

Du weißt nur, dass die Patienten deiner Mutter häufig an affektiven Störungen leiden. Die wohl bekannteste affektive Störung ist die Depression. Zuweilen hast du den Eindruck, Depressionen treten nicht nur in der Gesamtbevölkerung immer häufiger auf, sondern insbesondere auch bei jungen Menschen. Allerdings bist du auf dem Gebiet nicht bewandert genug, um beurteilen zu können, ob das tatsächlich der Fall ist. Es könnten auch nur deswegen mehr Diagnosen gestellt werden, da Betroffene heutzutage generell eine größere Bereitschaft haben, zum Arzt zu gehen.

Fest steht jedenfalls, dass man mit den passenden Suchbegriffen auf Webseiten wie tumblr ganz schnell stockfinstere Blogs und Postings findet, deren Verfasser häufig etliche Jahre jünger sind als du. Manchmal weißt du nicht, wie du dazu stehen sollst. Du verurteilst es nicht, dass jemand auf einem Internetblog publiziert, was er fühlt; jedoch ist es bezeichnend, wenn einige Postings Tausende Likes und Reblogs haben... Es ist auch nicht so, als hättest du dich noch nie mit irgendeinem dieser Postings identifizieren können, aber du bist weder selbstmordgefährdet noch so verzweifelt, dass du weinend vorm Laptop sitzt – und schenkt man diesen Postings Glauben, tun das nicht gerade wenig User...

Wenn man sich das mal vor Augen hält, wird einem ganz anders zumute und du fragst dich automatisch, an wie vielen Kreuzungen jemand falsch abgebogen ist, um in solch einer Sackgasse der (gefühlten) Ausweglosigkeit zu enden? Oder ist das Problem eher, dass die Betroffenen immerzu geradeaus gefahren sind? Oder jemand anders das Steuer für sie in der Hand gehalten hat? Beispielsweise die Biologie? Bei Depressionen pfuschen doch auch irgendwelche Botenstoffe im Gehirn mit rein, wie du dich düster zu erinnern meinst...  
>Du bist da leider wissenstechnisch nicht ganz fit, aber schlussendlich muss man unbedingt zusehen, aus seiner Sackgasse wieder heraus zu finden. Sonst verwandelt sich das <em>nicht mehr aufstehen wollen<em> möglicherweise in ein finales _nicht mehr aufstehen können_.

Therapie kann einem eine helfende Hand reichen, um einen auf einen lebenswerten Lebensweg zurück zu begleiten. Aber Verhaltenstherapie eignet sich nicht nur zur Behandlung von Depressionen, sondern sie ist bei Angststörungen – von A wie Agoraphobie bis Z wie Zwangsstörung – eine ebenso gern gewählte Therapiemethode. Zudem arbeitet deine Mutter auch mit Patienten, die beispielsweise an Belastungs- und Persönlichkeitsstörungen leiden. All das kommt in der Bevölkerung weitaus häufiger vor, als man meinen würde und wäre dir gar nicht bewusst, wenn du durch den Beruf deiner Mutter nicht am Rande davon Wind bekommen würdest.

Aus Interesse hast du sie voriges Jahr zu einem verlängerten Wochenendworkshop in einem hiesigen Klinikum begleitet. Dort wurden vier Tage lang Vorträge über neue und altbewährte Behandlungskonzepte gehalten und die Besucher hatten mitunter die Möglichkeit, an Diskussionsrunden teilzunehmen. Für Studenten und Schüler wurden sogar spezielle Seminare abgehalten, um dem aufmerksamen Nachwuchs aufzuzeigen, dass man nicht einfach nur Psychologie studiert – sondern welche zahlreichen Möglichkeiten sich dadurch konkret auftun.  
>Selbstverständlich haben sich auch Pharmafirmen mit ihren Ständen dort postiert, um für ihre Produkte zu werben. Von Psychopharmaka kann man halten, was man will, aber je nach Krankheitsbild und Behandlungsphase können sie durchaus hilfreich – wenn nicht gar notwendig – sein. Allerdings sollte man Patienten möglichst nicht mit Pillen zudröhnen; so weit deine Meinung dazu.<p>

In jeder gut sortierten Pharmazie sind ohnehin entsetzlich viele Medikamente frei erhältlich, die in anderen Ländern verschreibungspflichtig sind. Da hierzulande Arztbesuche aber nun mal eine verdammt teure Angelegenheit sind und immer noch unglaublich viele Leute nicht krankenversichert, möchte die Wirtschaft wohl nicht auf eine zuverlässige Einnahmequelle verzichten und deshalb sind ganz sondererbarerweise plötzlich so manche Medikamente ohne Rezept zu kaufen. Dir ist das nicht ganz koscher; die Leute vergiften sich doch aufgrund dieser Fahrlässigkeit zwangsläufig irgendwann selbst!  
>Dir wird ja jetzt noch schwindelig, wenn du an die proppevollen Regale mit Diätpillen und Abnehmpülverchen denkst, an denen du vor zwei Tagen vorbei marschiert bist. Allesamt versprechen sie einem in kürzester Zeit den Abnehmerfolg des Jahrhunderts. Von Neugierde getrieben, hast du sogar die ein oder andere Packung zur Hand genommen, doch die elendlange Liste an befremdlichen Inhaltsstoffen hat dich letzten Endes abgeschreckt. Was zum Teufel ist in diesen Kapseln, Pulvern und Pillen eigentlich wirklich drin? Und hilft es?<p>

Mit Blick zu der neongrünen Tüte Apfelbonbons in deinem Einkaufswagen legst du die Stirn in seichte Falten und kannst nicht recht begreifen, wieso mit Abnehmpräparaten alljährlich Millionen von Dollar gescheffelt werden. Sport und gesunde Ernährung müssten doch eigentlich ausreichen, um in Form zu kommen – oder etwa nicht? Marcia hat zu tanzen begonnen, Babyface geht joggen und du wirst die Apfelbonbons ab dem neuen Jahr streichen!  
>Ja, das wird schon. Ganz sicher. Immerhin musst du nicht 20 Kilo abnehmen, sondern nur fünf bis sechs. Maximal. Bei deinem Glück fällt das eh keinem auf und du hast dich ganz umsonst abgeplagt.<p>

Eine Packung Spinat aus der Kühlung nehmend, wandern deine Gedanken zu Babyface zurück. Wie viele Pfunde er wohl schon verloren hat? Sechs bis sieben? Für die Zeit definitiv eine stolze Leistung. Aber was dem Jungen eigentlich fehlt, weißt du trotzdem nicht. Dass er in deiner Anwesenheit so nervös geworden ist, hältst du weniger für die Auswüchse irgendeiner Angststörung (so furchteinflößend bist du nun wirklich nicht!), als vielmehr für die Tatsache, dass ihm die Begegnung mit der Tochter seiner Therapeutin schlichtweg unangenehm war.  
>Klammert man seine Aufregung also mal großzügig aus, macht Babyface einen recht gewöhnlichen und unauffälligen Eindruck auf dich. Er kann lachen, reden, grinsen und strahlen, er hasst Schulstress mindestens genauso sehr wie du und er amüsiert sich zur Ablenkung mit seinen Freunden. Er duscht regelmäßig, seine Klamotten sind total in Ordnung und auch sonst erfüllt er rein optisch keine Kriterien, die ihn irgendwie aus dem Rahmen fallen lassen. Die paar Pfund mehr auf den Hüften fallen ja gar nicht mal negativ bei ihm auf. Also, wo liegt sein Problem? Schlafstörungen? Depressionen? Trauma? Irgendwelche Ängste? Oder-?<p>

Du solltest aufhören, so viel über einen Patienten deiner Mom nachzudenken. Stattdessen solltest du dich lieber fragen, warum dich deine Füße zurück in den Gang mit den Süßigkeiten getragen haben. Imaginär sabbernd vor Schokoriegeln zu stehen, wird die Zahl auf der Waage definitiv nicht schrumpfen lassen! Du solltest nicht mal diese verfluchten Apfelbonbons im Einkaufswagen liegen haben! Missmutig glimmst du die neongrüne Tüte erneut an und haderst mit dir: zurücklegen oder behalten?  
>Nun ja, du musst sie ja nicht alle auf einmal essen und deine Diät hat genau genommen noch gar nicht offiziell begonnen! Also spricht ja eigentlich nichts dagegen, sich die Bonbons mitzunehmen und ihnen auf deinem Schreibtisch ein neues Zuhause zu geben. Schließlich ist der Abend noch jung und du könntest die Zeit effizient nutzen und gemeinsam mit der grünen Nervennahrung für die Biologieklausur kommende Woche lernen. Ja, das wirst du tun! Reiß dich am Riemen und lass die Finger von tumblr! Und ! Und AO3 ist auch ganz böse!<p>

Wenn du deine latente Internetsucht nicht wenigstens für ein paar Stunden in den Griff bekommst, wird sich dein Abschlusszeugnis zum traurigen Beweis deiner Disziplinlosigkeit entwickeln. Warum ist es bloß so schwierig, sich auf eine Sache wie Lernen zu konzentrieren? Meistens möchtest du doch zwischendurch nur ganz kurz irgendwas am Laptop checken und ehe du dich versiehst, schlingst du schon wieder gierig irgendwelche packenden Fanfics in dich rein. Anschließend öffnest du stets hoch motiviert dein Schreibprogramm und stellst nach drei unkoordinierten Absätzen fest, dass du keine guten Idee hast. Abgesehen von der grundsätzlich immer funktionierenden Idee: OTP + lemon.

Ja, das geht wirklich immer und überall.

_**Smut all over the way!**_ ist zwar nicht direkt dein Lebensmotto, aber es macht sich erstaunlich gut auf deinem Profil und vermittelt allen Usern, die zufällig oder absichtlich vorbeisurfen, einen Eindruck davon, was sie erwartet, sobald sie weiter runterscrollen. Die Kurzbeschreibungen deiner dort gelisteten Fanfics trumpfen mit so netten Warnings wie bondage, pet play, noncon, crossdressing, dubcon und noch ein paar anderen kontrovers diskutierten Artgenossen auf. Du hast in den vergangenen Jahren wahrlich vieles fabriziert, wofür dir etliche Leute schon virtuell die Füße geküsst haben.  
>Für dich heißt das vor allem: Aus deinem Real Life darf wirklich nie jemand deinen Account mit all den Schmuddelfic(k)s finden. <strong>Nie!<strong> Diese durch und durch verkommene, über Jahre hinweg gezüchtete Menge an One Shots ist wahrlich kein Anlass, stolz auf sich zu sein. Du solltest endlich mal was Vernünftiges schreiben. Tiefsinnig. Episch. Bewegend. Erinnerungswürdig. Den Leser zu Tränen rührend. In deinen Gedanken kurz vorm Schlafengehen kannst du quasi fühlen, wie sich die mächtigen Worte durch dein Hirn brennen und ein ganzes Universum füllen. Jegliche Szenen in deinem nachtaktiven Kopfkino fangen so ungeheuer vielversprechend an und ertrinken beinahe in einer Flutwelle der puren Melodramatik. Doch dann passiert irgendwas und die Protagonisten sind plötzlich (halb)nackt, während all die mühsam von deiner Vorstellungskraft aufgebaute Ernsthaftigkeit hinterm imaginären Horizont verschwindet.

Nein, du schläfst zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Und wenn du tags darauf aufwachst, hast du wieder keinen Plot – nur eine weitere Sexszene, die dir wie Feuer unter den Nägeln brennt.

Ja, das ist erbärmlich...

Warum kannst du keine Fanfiction mit 20 Kapiteln, astreinen Cliffhangern, atemberaubendem Plot und grandioser Charakterentwicklung schreiben? Selbst fluff fällt bei dir unfluffy aus und als du zuletzt hurt/comfort schreiben wolltest, hat Dean Castiel ganz hingebungsvoll tröstend einen geblasen!

Du bist nicht mal einfallsreich genug, um dir eigene Charaktere auszudenken. Dein Glück im Unglück also, dass es Fanfictions gibt. Da kann man sich ja frei an bereits vorgefertigten Charakteren bedienen und wenn sie, ob der von dir hinzufügten sexuellen Praktiken, etwas aus der Rolle fallen, setzt du halt eine süße, kleine OOC-Warnung in den Header und gut ist.

Vielleicht solltest du dich ja mal in Therapie begeben. Allerdings bezweifelst du stark, dass Leute wie Babyface eine Therapie brauchen, weil sie ihre Freizeit damit verplempern, fiktive Charaktere miteinander rummachen zu lassen. Für Menschen wie dich muss das passende Therapiekonzept erst noch erfunden werden. Du bist auch im richtigen Leben nicht „sexsüchtig", wie sich das einigen klugen Hollywoodstimmen zufolge nennt. Du bist gar nichts, außer durchschnittlich gelangweilt und normal enttäuscht.

**Ende Teil III**


	4. IV

**Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln**

**IV. A**ls du Alfred zum vierten Mal siehst, hast du ihn erwartet.

Nicht etwa weil er heute einen Termin bei deiner Mutter hat, sondern weil er gestern einen hatte und deine Mutter abends sein Handy gefunden hat. Im Wartezimmer ist es ihm wohl aus der Tasche gepurzelt und hat es sich klammheimlich zwischen Stuhl und Wand bequem gemacht. Dort hat deine Mutter es zumindest gefunden und bei ihm Zuhause Bescheid gegeben, damit er es am Folgetag abholen kommt.

Selbst ist deine Mutter heute allerdings gar nicht zugegen. Im Rahmen einer von der Therapeutenkammer ausgerichteten Fortbildung zum Thema Posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen verbringt sie die nächsten Tage von früh bis spät am hiesigen Universitätsklinikum und hat dich deswegen gebeten, gegen 17 Uhr kurz in die Praxis rüberzugehen und Alfred, wie verabredet, sein Smartphone zurück zu geben. Besagtes Smartphone liegt ganz unschuldig in einer weniger unschuldigen _Suicide Bunny_-Schutzhülle auf der Anrichte und hat dich ob des lebensmüden Häschens, das sich mithilfe eines DVD-Players umzubringen versucht, auf Anhieb zum Schmunzeln gebracht.

Just als du mit einem Handtuch das kleine Spülbecken durchputzt, ertönt das melodisch-schräge Klingeln und lässt dich das feuchte Tuch am kleinen Metallhaken an der Wand aufhängen. Deiner Armbanduhr zufolge sind es 17:03 Uhr. Beherzt schnappst du dir das Handy und machst dich auf den Weg aus der Küche. Wenige Sekunden später öffnest du die Haustüre der Praxis und schaust zu Alfred hinauf. Wie immer ist es unverwechselbar er – und wie immer wirkt er ein bisschen anders als bei all euren anderen Begegnungen; innerlich, äußerlich, gänzlich.

„Ach, hi!", grüßt er fest und schnell; deutlich überrascht, dich anstelle deiner Mutter anzutreffen.

„Hey, ich hab gehört, du vermisst was?" Deine Hand mit dem Telefon hebt sich präsentierend und lässt es wie ein Pendel zwischen zwei Fingern hin und her schwingen, ehe du es ihm feierlich überreichst.

„Yay! Was bin ich froh, dass ich's hier verloren hab und nich' unterwegs oder in der Schule irgendwo!"

„Da hättest du's hundert pro nich' wiederbekommen."

„Nope! Danke!"

„Dank nich' mir. Meine Mom hat's ja gefunden. Lag wohl im Wartezimmer."

Mit der Kuppe des rechten Zeigefingers fährt er beiläufig übers Display und tippt rasch etwas ein. Offenbar checkt er, ob noch alles in Ordnung ist. Da aber weder deine Mutter noch andere Patienten das Handy benutzt haben, dürfte ihn keine böse Überraschung erwarten. Sogar du hast deine Neugierde im Zaum gehalten, obwohl du zugegebenermaßen mehr als ein Mal mit dem guten Stück geliebäugelt hast, während du in der Küche klar Schiff gemacht hast. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass du deine Finger brav bei dir behalten hast. Wenn sich nämlich etwas Anderes herumsprechen sollte, ist deine Mutter ihre Patienten ganz schnell los und du möchtest nicht mit den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen Bekanntschaft machen.

Außerdem hast du einfach nichts davon, Alfreds Handy auszuspionieren. So interessant ist Babyface nun echt nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur auf Facebook, twitter und Konsorten automatisch eingeloggt und falls er abenteuerlicherweise tatsächlich bei tumblr angemeldet sein sollte, wird er wohl nicht zwingend irgendwelchem interessanten Schmutz folgen. Oder?  
>Nein, nein, das würde dieses Babyface nicht tun. Der wird doch beim Besuchen unanständiger Blogs sicher rot und hat viel zu viel Schiss davor, so einen Blog zu abonnieren, weil womöglich irgendjemand einen Blick auf sein Dashboard erhaschen könnte und dann mitkriegen würde, welchen Vorlieben er in seiner Freizeit nachgeht.<p>

Ja, das ist wirklich eine niedliche Vorstellung, die du da bemüht aufrecht erhältst. An Babyfaces Jacke pinnt jedoch ein übelst zerkratzter _Team America_ Button, direkt neben einem nicht minder zerkratzten _X-Files_ Button, auf dem sich der berüchtigte ‚I want to believe'-Schriftzug unter einem Ufo räkelt. Dir wird bewusst, dringend dein Bild von 15- oder 16-jährigen Jungs überdenken zu müssen – aber nicht zwingend, wenn dir gerade ein Exemplar gegenüber steht und über dich hinweg in die Praxis linst; die Augen nicht mal mehr halb so sprunghaft wie bei eurem letzten Zusammentreffen.

„Ist deine Mom auch da?"

„Ne, sie is' auf 'ner Fortbildung." Deine Gedanken geraten ins Stocken, während du ihn eingehend musterst. „Musst du sie dringend wegen irgendwas sprechen?"

Vielleicht stimmt ja was nicht? Zumindest was das Joggen anbelangt, hat Marcia Recht behalten: es zahlt sich aus. Seit eurer letzten Begegnung hat er garantiert wieder drei oder vier Kilo verloren und es steht ihm viel besser. Gar nicht mal, weil er den Bereich des oberen Normalgewichts geknackt hat, sondern weil seine Bewegungen dynamischer und wesentlich zufriedener erscheinen. Er ist glücklicher mit sich selbst. Die Gewichtsreduktion stibitz sogar seinem Gesicht etwas des Babyrunden unter der Nase weg. Süß bleibt er trotzdem. Babyface forever. Heute sogar ohne windzerzaustes Haar und ohne dir den Eindruck zu vermitteln, sofort die Beine in die Hand nehmen und das Weite suchen zu wollen. Das war schon extrem neulich. Überhaupt hat er da furchtbar mitgenommen und gestresst ausgesehen. Jetzt ist das anders, trotz des aberwitzigen Nasekräuselns und des latenten Bewegungsdranges, der in Alfreds linken Fuß gefahren ist.

„Nene! Alles okay! Ich wollt' mich nur bedanken", stellt er klar und lässt sein Handy in der Gesäßtasche seiner mittelblauen Jeans verschwinden. Kein Elektrolächeln. Du hast es also mit der Wahrheit zu tun und freust dich irgendwie darüber.  
>„Ach, nix zu danken und du siehst sie ja eh nächste Woche wieder."<p>

„Right-!" Das plötzlich aggressiv laute Hämmern von Regen lässt euch beide verblüfft herumfahren und in Richtung Wartezimmer schauen, wo fette Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe klatschen. Es klingt, als bombardiere jemand das ganze Gebäude mit hoch explosiven Knallerbsen, die nass auf dem Glas detonieren.

„Shit! Was ist das denn jetzt für'n Wolkenbruch?!", sagst du mehr zu dir selbst als zu Alfred und hechtest zum Fenster hinüber, das du vorhin, bei deiner Ankunft in der Praxis, auf kipp geöffnet hast. Deine Mutter zieht dir die Ohren lang, wenn du, statt durchzulüften, das halbe Wartezimmer unter Wasser setzt!

Der sich durch den Fensterspalt zwängende Wind ist herbstlich scharf und pustet dir unverfroren ins Gesicht. Eine Grimasse schneidend, stemmst du dein Gewicht gegen den Griff und donnerst das Fenster energisch zu. Der dichte Schlechtwetterteppich da draußen lässt einen nicht sonderlich mehr als die Lichter der Fahrzeuge, Ampeln und Werbetafeln erahnen. Jegliche Fußgänger sind zu trüben Punkten abstrahiert worden, die noch hektischer als sie es für gewöhnlich schon zu tun pflegen über die Gehwege hetzen, Taxis rüber winken oder alternativ dazu in Hauseingängen und Geschäften Zuflucht suchen.

„Krass! Da kommt echt ganz schön was runter!" Alfred, der dir gefolgt ist, steht direkt neben dir und schaut andächtig in den pechschwarzen Himmel hinauf. „Vor zwei Minuten war's noch hell draußen und jetzt isses auf einmal zappenduster! Apokalypse! Und die Mayas haben's nich' vorhergesagt!"

„Ne, weit und breit keine Spur von irgendwelchen apokalyptischen Reitern oder einem schwarzen Impala. Also isses nur der Herbst, wie jedes Jahr."

„Apokalypse wär aber schon irgendwie spannender! Gib's zu!"

„Mit ist's _spannend_ genug, wenn ich bei so 'nem scheiß Wetter unterwegs bin und mal wieder keinen Schirm dabei hab." Denn dann darfst du immer das überaus _spannende_ ‚Wo zur Hölle stell ich mich jetzt bloß unter?'-Spiel spielen.  
>Überlegend schaust du zwischen Alfred und der Küche hin und her. Das Ergebnis ist eindeutig: kein Schirm.<br>„Du kannst ruhig hier warten, bis der Schauer vorbei is'. Ich kann dich ja nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen bei dem Sauwetter."

Er grinst, fast geschmeichelt, und ist sichtlich erleichtert darüber, sich die unfreiwillige Dusche zu sparen.  
>„Cool! Was macht'n der Lernstress so?"<p>

„Nerven, was sonst?", lachend deutest du ihm an, dir zu folgen, während du durchs Wartezimmer und zurück in die Küche marschierst. „Und bei dir? Alles okay? Wasser oder Kaffee? Oder doch die Pepsi?"  
>Letztere ist nämlich immer noch da, wie dir der Blick in den Kühlschrank bestätigt. Du schnappst dir die gekühlte Dose und nimmst sie kritisch ins Visier. „Eigentlich isses echt Zeit, die endlich zu vernichten. Halbe, halbe?"<p>

„Öhm..."

Die Dose herabsenkend, suchst du Blickkontakt. Alfred hat die Hände in die Taschen seiner College Jacke mit dem roten A auf der rechten Brustseite wandern lassen. Darunter trägt er ein dünnes, dunkles Kapuzenshirt. Er scheint, noch immer lächelnd, gedanklich etwas abzuwägen und dir fällt auf, dass er dir keine Antwort auf die ‚alles okay?'-Frage gegeben hat. Genau genommen hat er dir gar keine Antwort gegeben.

Irgendwas läuft hier falsch. Du redest zu viel oder er hasst Pepsi oder er mag dich Therapeutentöchterchen einfach nicht. Zur Not gleich alles zusammen...

„Hm?", machst du gastfreundlich, stellst die vermaledeite Pepsi-Dose geräuschvoll auf die Anrichte und holst euch zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. Der Verschluss knackt laut, Alfred tritt auch näher, du füllst aber erst mal nur dein Glas und schiebst ihm dann die Dose einladend ein Stückchen entgegen.

„Nimm dir einfach, wenn du magst. Sonst alles klar?" Du wiederholst die Frage bewusst und seine Grübchen stechen härter hervor, als er wie auf Knopfdruck breiter lächelt. Es scheint eine Angewohnheit zu sein. Wenn man ihn nach seinem Befinden fragt, dann grinst oder lächelt er prinzipiell, selbst wenn ihm der Rest seiner Aura in den Rücken fällt.

„Jup, läuft! Mal so, mal so halt", antwortet er schließlich fix und füllt sein Glas etwa bis zur Hälfte. Dann steht ihr beide in der stillen Küche und trinkt Pepsi, die nie und nimmer so gut schmeckt wie Coca Cola oder deine heißgeliebte Dr. Pepper Cola. Alle anderen Colavarianten sind doch eh nur was für Leute, die behaupten, normale Cola wäre was für Konformisten. Klar, genau wie Atmen oder Essen. Du magst diese Leute meistens nicht, weil jene, die du bisher kennen lernen durftest, die nervige Angewohnheit hatten, dich pseudointellektuell zuzuquatschen und dich mit ihrem Nischenwissen in die Gesprächsposition des Dummen zu drängen. Wenn sie nur reden möchten, um jemand anderen zu belehren, sollen sie doch einfach Lehramt studieren...!

Im Hintergrund ist nach wie vor das Pladdern der quicklebendigen Regentropfen zu hören und webt eine kaltkonstante Akustikdecke. Sie liegt in den Räumlichkeiten und überwuchert die unergründliche Stille zwischen euch. Die kräftige Woge, mit der der Schauer vorhin ausgebrochen ist, ebbt allmählich ab. Trotzdem wirkt es dreckig düster, wogegen weder der Deckenstrahler in der Küche noch im Flur etwas auszurichten vermag.

Es vergeht eine Minute, die das Zeitfenster von fünfen einzunehmen scheint. Alfred lässt indessen den Blick schweifen, so als sei er zum ersten Mal hier. Wie ein Kind, das seine neue Umgebung neugierig unter die Lupe nimmt und dich dabei großzügig ausklammert. Seine Finger haben ihren Jackentaschenunterschlupf verlassen und klopfen heimlich gegen die Anrichte. Eine dir unbekannte Melodie; das Schweigen gefällt ihm nicht.  
>„Das is' voll strange, wenn man hier so steht und keinen Termin hat."<p>

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wie war denn die Geburtstagsparty?", wechselst du ihm zuliebe das Thema – was deutlich in die Hose geht. Reflexartig zuckt seine rechte Hand zusammen, aber das dazugehörige Knirschen von Glas ist lediglich ein Produkt deiner Phantasie. Gleichzeitig reift sein Lächeln zu voller Größe heran und er verlagert mehr Gewicht auf die Anrichte, an der ihr lehnt.  
>„Ziemlich abgefuckt." Das Lächeln verliert nur bedingt an Spannkraft, als er einen tiefen Schluck Pepsi nimmt und dich nicht anguckt.<p>

„Oh...Wieso?"

Jetzt schaut er aus, als hättest du ihn tagelang in ein Kellerverlies gesperrt. Seine Augen sind groß, blau und traurig, selbst wenn der Rest seines Körpers der negativen Emotionsflut den Kampf ansagt.  
>„Ach komm, du weißt schon...!", flackert sein angeknipstes Elektrolichtlächeln.<p>

Deine Augenbrauen verschieben sich skeptisch, denn nein, du weißt nicht, was du laut ihm wissen solltest. Und er trinkt lieber sein Glas aus, statt dir eine Erklärung zu liefern.

„..sorry?", hakst du schließlich verwirrt nach. Was hast du hier verpasst? Du musst was verpasst haben. Alfred hat, im Vergleich zu der verhältnismäßig neutralen Begrüßung vorhin, plötzliche wieder totale Hemmungen in deiner Gegenwart und scheint weder ein noch aus zu wissen. Dabei wolltest du doch nur die Stimmung auflockern.

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, stellt er sein leeres Glas ins Spülbecken. Das Geräusch schallt unpassend über den Regen hinweg.  
>„Na du weißt doch, warum ich hier bin. Also kannste dir ja denken, wie der Abend gelaufen is', wenn ich sag, ich hab's abgefuckt..." Er klingt wie jemand, der nach nichts und wieder nichts klingen will – erst recht nicht nach irgendeiner Gefühlsregung. Den Kopf in Richtung Wartezimmer drehend, prüft er, ob der Wolkenbruch zu genüge abgeklungen ist, um halbwegs trocken von hier zu verschwinden.<p>

Du für deinen Teil begreifst, mit deiner Annahme von neulich goldrichtig gelegen zu haben: Er hat dir gegenüber Vorbehalte, weil er glaubt, du bist über alles informiert, was er sich in den Therapiestunden mühsam von der Seele redet. Zeit, das ins rechte Licht zu rücken.  
>„Ne, weiß ich nicht. Darf meine Mom mir auch gar nich' sagen und ich frag sie auch nicht danach."<p>

Sein Kopf schnellt herum.  
>„Echt nicht?"<p>

„Ne, echt nicht. Es ist nich' so, als käm meine Mom abends nach Hause und während wir auf den Pizzaboten warten, erzählt sie mir mal eben locker flockig, was sie mit dir oder sonst wem so im Vertrauen bequatscht hat."

Es ist erstaunlich: Du kannst regelrecht dabei zugucken, wie er sich emotional entfaltet. Da weicht erschreckend viel Anspannung aus seiner Mimik und seinen Muskeln, sein ganzes Ich erhebt sich, begradigt die Schultern und lässt die Knöchel knacken. Einer nach dem anderen, danach sind die Halswirbel dran und zu guter letzt streckt sich sein Geist, als habe er ein halbes Jahrhundert geschlafen und gähne die Müdigkeit hinfort.  
>Die Neutralität ist Dünger für Alfreds Selbstbewusstsein.<br>Wo auch immer sein Problem liegt, er mag es nicht, wenn fremde Leute darüber im Bilde sind und er redet auch definitiv nicht gerne darüber. Aber dass er Redebedarf hat, weiß er durchaus. Ansonsten hätte er sich nie zu einer Therapie entschlossen. Oder haben etwa seine Eltern die Entscheidung für ihn getroffen, mehr oder weniger mit seinem Einverständnis? Denn ohne die Mitarbeit des Betroffenen, ist Therapie relativ nutzlos. Da kann man als Außenstehender noch so sehr mit Engelszungen auf jemanden einreden. Wer sich sperrt und sträubt, bleibt stur auf einem Fleck sitzen.

Er hingegen kann jetzt sogar wieder lächeln, nicht gefälscht, sondern beruhigt. Sein „Na wenn das so is'...!" klingt spitzbübisch, mit einem Spritzer Süße, und steckt deine Lippen ein weiteres Mal an.

„Ja! Und du brauchst es mir natürlich auch nicht zu sagen", fügst du deinen letzten Sätzen zwinkernd hinzu. Irgendwie hegst du nämlich den Verdacht, weiterzubohren würde ihn lediglich dazu veranlassen, entweder sofort Reißaus zu nehmen oder dir alternativ dazu seine groben Schwierigkeiten vor die Füße zu kotzen und dich danach nie wieder sehen zu wollen. Beides ist keine schöne Vorstellung, um auseinander zu gehen. Euer Kennen ist ja ohnehin sehr vage. Du würdest es auch nicht für richtig halten, ihn jetzt nach seiner Handynummer oder einer Facebook-Freundschaft zu fragen. Er ist und bleibt ein Patient deiner Mutter und zwischen euch thront gerade ein unausgesprochenes ‚_Du willst wissen, wieso er in Therapie ist, und er weiß, dass du es wissen willst, aber er ist (noch) nicht bereit, es dir zu sagen, weil ihr euch gar nicht kennt und er erst mal selber mit seinen Problemen zurecht kommen muss_'.

Vielleicht hat er sogar schon mal schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, als er jemandem gegenüber erwähnt hat, dieses oder jenes Problem zu haben und deshalb eine Therapie zu machen? Alles denkbar.

„Nee, mach ich dann auch nicht! Is' echt peinlich." Sein verschämtes Lachen verdrängt das Prasseln des Regens und reißt großflächige Luftlöcher in die eben noch so stillstickige Atmosphäre zwischen euch.

„Ach was, das denkt man nur immer. Und so ganz unter uns: wenn das mit der Lernerei so weitergeht, sitz ich demnächst auch in so 'ner chicen Praxis wie der hier und muss wegen Burnout behandelt werden. Dieser Schulstress ist echt zum Kotzen!" Uncharmant und offenherzig, wie du nun mal bist, sobald du mit jemandem näher ins Gespräch kommst, machst du die berüchtigte Finger-in-den-Mund-Geste. Zurecht, wie du findest. Wer hat denn bitte dieses dämliche Schulsystem generiert, in dem alle Klausuren stur hintereinander weg geschrieben werden müssen? Zudem wirst du ständig mit unangekündigten Tests und mündlichen Kurzabfragen gequält! Mittlerweile ist dein erster Gedanke beim Aufwachen: In welchem Fach versage ich heute am meisten und wo kann ich meinen Kopf gerade noch mal aus der Schlinge ziehen?

Das ist nicht lustig, sondern raubt dir regelmäßig den Schlaf. Kaum etwas ist hassenswerter, als sich notgedrungen aus dem Internet zu verabschieden, weil man gewissenhaft zu schlafen gedenkt – und dann vergisst einen das Sandmännchen. Oder irgendwas mit der körpereigenen Melatoninproduktion stimmt einfach nicht. Und falls es weder am Sandmännchen noch deinem Hormonhaushalt liegt, dann sind's definitiv die Sorgen und Ängste um die Zensuren. Du bist ja eigentlich recht gut, aber du hast permanent den Eindruck, es gerade noch mal so mit Ach und Krach geschafft zu haben, was die Dinge entsetzlich anstrengend macht. Du weißt nicht, wann du das letzte Mal einen Test oder eine Klausur mit einem guten Gefühl abgegeben hast. Da ist immer nur dieses Gefühl, komplett versagt zu haben...

Übers Lernen hinaus zeigst du auch kein besonderes Engagement. Kein Sportkurs, nicht mal Schach, kein Geschichtsklub, kein Mathe-Ass-Verein, keine Chemikerversammlung mit Marcia und dem verpeilten, aber ziemlich relaxten Greg, neben dem ihr im Chemieunterricht sitzt, kein Physik-Club, kein Hauswirtschaftsclub, kein Botanikerclub, keine Schülerzeitung, kein gar nichts!  
>Lediglich am Jahrbuch machst du mit, aber das auch nur, weil allen Schülern der Abschlussstufe die Pflicht obliegt, sich in irgendeiner Form am Gemeinwohl zu beteiligen. Sei es bei der Mitarbeit am Jahrbuch oder bei der Organisation des Abschlussballs. Bevor du aber allen Leuten hinterher rennst und ihr Geld einsammelst, um dann mit anderen Schülern über eine dem Etat genehme Lokalität und das Catering zu streiten, hockst du lieber ein paar Stunden im miefigen Kabuff der Schülerzeitung und bastelst an dem Jahrbuch rum. All die faulen Säcke, die ihre Steckbriefe nicht zeitig an euch zurückmailen, haben es sich dann halt selbst zuzuschreiben, wenn ihr Foto gnadenlos mit einem blamablen Texten voller Falschinformationen abgedruckt wird. So!<p>

Der Etat fürs Jahrbuch steht sogar schon fest und wird von den Deppen, die auch das Abschlussballgeld einkassieren, direkt miteingesammelt und dann über das Abschlusskonto verwaltet. Das Cover und die Seitengestaltung des Jahrbuchs ist etwas, worum sich die angehenden Grafiker in deiner Stufe nach allen Regeln der Kunst prügeln. Da hältst du dich auch fein raus. Du wirst einfach nur ein paar Textchen tippen und vielleicht schaffst du es mit etwas Glück, deinen senilen Stufenleiter zu überzeugen, auf deinem High School Diploma, also deinem Abschlusszeugnis, einen Vermerk über dein gewaltiges Interesse am journalistischen Schreiben zu verewigen. Das würde echt was hermachen! In Anbetracht deiner ungeheuren Eigeninitiative kannst du froh sein, wenn sie dich überhaupt an irgendeinem College nehmen...  
>Was hast du nur falsch gemacht im Leben, sämtliche Motivation für die Zukunft schon vor dem 20. Lebensjahr verloren zu haben? Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du keine Interessengebiete. Es ist nur so, dass dir kein Interesse groß genug erscheint, um dich jahrzehntelang daran zu binden. Wie bewerkstelligen es all die Menschen da draußen, Tag ein und Tag aus denselben Beruf auszuüben? Und schlimmer noch: wenn sie sich umorientieren, woher nehmen sie wiederum die Courage dazu?<p>

Ob man dir deinen Unmut inklusive negativer Gedankenflut an der Nasenspitze ablesen kann? Alfred jedenfalls starrt dich an, als hättest du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Seine Augen haben eine seltsam glasige Tiefe und bevor du noch etwas sagen kannst, drückt er sich im Zuge einer raschen Bewegung von der Anrichte ab und wirft erneut einen Blick zum Fenster hinüber.

„Ja, das Lernen kann einem echt auf'n Sack gehen. Aber hey, wenn's zu viel wird, gönn dir mal 'nen Tag Pause. Dann klappt das meistens am nächsten Tag wieder besser. Du packst das schon! Is' doch dein letztes Jahr! Und danach kannst du machen, worauf du Bock hast, hehe! Das is' doch geil!" Er schaut dich an, ohne dich richtig anzuschauen und schenkt dir eine anspornende Daumen-hoch-Geste. „Ich geh dann mal. Regnet ja so gut wie nich' mehr."

„Yeah..." Zukunft ist offenbar nichts, was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Diese Einstellung beneidend, geleitest du ihn zur Türe. Er scheint es plötzlich wieder extrem eilig zu haben und du hast erneut die ungute Vermutung, irgendwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Kein Wunder, dass deine langlebigsten Freundschaften entweder Internetfreundschaften oder Freundschaften mit Leuten wie Marcia sind. Letztere ist ja nicht gerade zimperlich und du hast anscheinend ein unschlagbares Talent dafür, Menschen ungewollt auf die Füße zu treten oder sie anderweitig zu vergraulen...

Als du kurz darauf wieder in der Küche stehst, fällt dir zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein, dass Alfred dir nicht mal verraten hat, wie denn seine Klausuren gelaufen sind. Na super! Wie macht er das bloß, im einen Moment noch da zu sein und im nächsten schon wieder weg?

Seufzend spülst du eure benutzten Gläser und beschließt, dass es höchste Zeit ist, mal wieder einen deiner sinnfreien One Shots zu beenden. Am besten, du durchkämmst nachher mal die kink memes zu Sherlock, Supernatural und Hannibal. Eigene Ideen hast du eh keine und irgendwo in diesem request-Sumpf wird es was geben, das nach sinnlosem Sex verlangt und lauthals deinen Namen ruft. Du hörst es doch quasi bis hier hin und so 2-3 Seiten PWP müsstest du trotz KreaTief getippt kriegen. Sex zu schreiben ist ein Leichtes für dich. Wort um Wort um Wort – und fertig ist der Akt. Wenn das mal im echten Leben genauso wäre...

Mag ja sein, dass die Beziehung mit deinem Ex unwahrscheinlich kurz war, aber du hast trotzdem größere Erwartungen an den Sex gestellt. Irgendwas stimmt offenbar wirklich nicht mit dir. Nicht nur dein Gespür für deine Mitmenschen scheint irgendwie gravierend beeinträchtigt, sondern auch dein Empfinden für dein eigenes Ich steht nicht gerade in voller Blüte. Vielleicht solltest du dir das mit der Therapie doch noch mal ernsthaft überlegen. Es ist doch nicht normal, dass man fiktionalen Sex aufregender findet als echten, oder?

**Ende Teil IV**


	5. V

**Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln**

**V. A**ls du Alfred zum fünften Mal siehst, schaut er unglaublich schlecht aus.

Im Auftrag des Totenmonats fegt der Winter samt kräftigem Wind und stählernen Flocken übers Land und reißt die Temperaturen in den klimatischen Keller. Die Luft hat den Geschmack von klebrigen Halloween Süßigkeiten gegen den von Zimt, Zucker und Lebkuchen eingetauscht, während bunte Lämpchen tapfer gegen das triste Novembergrau anglimmen.

Alfred sitzt kalkblass im Wartezimmer, die Wangen seines hübschen Babyfaces glänzen fiebrig rosé. Seine spröden Lippen spannen vom einen eingerissenen Mundwinkel zum anderen. Kein Lächeln, nur ein Einmummeln in seine grau-schwarze Duffle Wool Jacket.

Auf dem anderen Stuhl sitzt ein Mann, der nicht eindeutiger sein Vater sein könnte. Es ist bizarr. In etwa als habe man eine Schattenwand aufgebaut, Alfred davor und seinen Vater dahinter postiert, so sehr gleichen sich die beiden in ihren Grundzügen. Bloß dass sein Vater keine Pluspfunde mit sich rumschleppt. Fernab von (Über)Gewicht, besitzen beide den gleichen massiven Körperbau, der ebenso von direkter Verwandtschaft berichtet wie ihre Gesichtszüge – und damit möchtest du nicht behaupten, Alfreds Vater habe ein Babyface. Das ist keineswegs der Fall. Sein Kiefer ist robust breit, ohne einen optisch anzufallen. Die Gesichtsform fällt eher länglich aus, markant, mit kräftigen Augenbrauen und einer soliden Attraktivität, die einen in etwa so sanft aus dem Hinterhalt überfällt, als laufe man mit voller Wucht gegen eine Glastür.

Ja, Alfreds Vater ist ein verdammt attraktiver Mann. Er gehört eindeutig der Gattung Mensch an, bei der das zunehmende Alter der Erscheinung charmant schmeichelt und obwohl der Herr eigentlich viel zu alt für dich ist, saugt sich dein Blick unweigerlich an ihm fest. In der dunklen Flurecke stehend, fressen sich deine Augen so schamlos satt wie bei einem kostenlosen All-you-can-eat-Buffet. Du lässt dir nichts entgehen und entsprechend lang dauert dein Augenschmausen an.

Als du dich endlich loseisen kannst, wechselt deine Aufmerksamkeit forsch zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her. Es ist faszinierend, festzustellen, wie bei Alfred alles noch ‚in Ausbildung' ist, wenn man das so sagen darf. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war dir das in keiner Weise bewusst. Natürlich, er ist noch längst nicht ausgewachsen, aber dir war nicht klar, was für einen Weg er einschlagen wird; trotz oder gerade wegen des Babyfaces. Alfred führt nämlich, im Gegensatz zu seinem Dad, noch dieses spitzbübisch Süße mit sich spazieren. Sein Vater ist nicht süß. Auf gar keinen Fall würdest du einen Mann wie ihn süß nennen. Ein Mann wie er ist gut aussehend, stattlich und sexy, aber nicht süß. Dein Instinkt gerät bei süßen Männern nicht in aufgeregte Vibration.

Ertappt schlägst du die Augen nieder und blendest das unangebrachte Prickeln auf deiner Gesichtshaut aus, bevor du dich der Ablenkung halber den feinen Unterschieden zwischen Vater und Sohn widmest.  
>Die Augenpartien fallen dezent anders aus. Alfred hat runde, himmelblaue Augen. Die seines Vaters scheinen eine Nuance dunkler und haben etwas hochkonzentriert Zusammengekniffes an sich, so als würden sie ein unsichtbares Dokument lesen. Infolge dessen hängen seine Brauen tiefer und verkürzen somit das Augenlid. Die Stirn drängt sich zwangsläufig in den Vordergrund und strahlt eine zum geraden Nasenbein passende Zielstrebigkeit aus. Alfreds Nase ist geringfügig schmaler und neigt sich an der Spitze ein klitzekleines bisschen in die Höhe, wie ein vorwitziges Kind, das sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt, um durch ein Fenster hinaus ins Leben spähen zu können.<p>

Zwischen Vater und Sohn herrscht einvernehmliches Schweigen; Alfreds Vater scheint einer regelrechten Gedankenflut nachzuhängen, während Alfred das Denken gänzlich eingestellt hat und wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve da hängt: schlapp und müde.  
>Ob er sich was eingefangen hat? Bei dem Wetter nicht auszuschließen. Zumal momentan eine fiese Grippewelle über die Stadt rollt, wegen der in etlichen deiner Kurse jeden Tag andere Mitschüler fehlen. Ständig schnieft, niest, hustet und friert jemand, fragt nach Taschentüchern und knistert mit Hustenbonbons. Du hoffst inständig, dich nicht anzustecken und kippst dir deswegen präventiv allmorgendlich eine saure Brausetablette rein.<p>

Alfreds Hände lugen nur knapp zur Hälfte aus den Ärmeln hervor; womöglich liegst du also mit deiner Einschätzung goldrichtig und ihm ist kalt, weil irgendwelche miesen Bazillen ihre helle Freude daran haben, sein Immunsystem auf die Probe zu stellen. Der weiße Schal mit dem dunkelblauen Logo der New York Yankees hängt ungeknotet um Alfreds Hals. Auf seinem Schoß hat er eine Umhängetasche von Converse liegen, deren taupefarbener Stoff mit einem hellen Stern besticht. Der teuer anmutende Wollmantel seines Vaters hängt sorgsam an der Garderobe. Der schwarze Aktenkoffer von Hugo Boss mit den glänzenden Verschlüssen steht griffbereit neben seinem Stuhl. Unter dem tiefdunklen Angorapullover streckt ein hellgraues Hemd den Kragen fühlerartig ins Leben. Alfreds Vater ist wohl direkt von der Arbeit aus hergekommen. Das würde zumindest seine Aufmachung erklären. Du bist echt beeindruckt, denn an diesem Mann stimmt einfach alles; von Kopf bis Fuß. Von der perfekten Kurzhaarfrisur bis hin zu den glänzenden Bugatti Lederschuhen.

Es macht dich glatt sprachlos, wie präsent ein Verwandtschaftsverhältnis sein kann – und wie zwei Menschen dennoch eine grundlegend andere Ausstrahlung beherbergen können. Damit möchtest du nicht behaupten, dir Alfred nicht in kostspieliger Geschäftsmontur ausmalen zu können in ein paar Jahren. Das kannst du, auf eine absurd abstrakte Weise geht das. Vor allem, wenn du seinen Vater als optisches Vorbild zurate ziehst. Doch Ausstrahlung hat weniger mit einer edlen Garderobe zu tun; Ausstrahlung kommt von innen.  
>Bei Alfred kehrt sich hauptsächlich Nervosität und Hektik nach außen; dir kommen das gepresste Lachen und das Elektrolächeln in den Sinn. Sein Vater ist in der Hinsicht viel ausgeglichener und abgeklärter, womöglich schlicht lebenserfahrener, und füllt mit seiner stolzen Präsenz den gesamten Raum aus. Es ist keine Arroganz, die du witterst. Er scheint es nicht mal großartig drauf anzulegen, alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Dieser Mann weiß einfach, wer er ist. Das Sitzen in einem therapeutischen Wartezimmer ist ihm nicht vertraut – seine rechte Hand gleitet einmal in seinen Nacken und reibt kurz hinüber, ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition begibt –, aber er kann damit umgehen. Er weiß Situationen zu meistern.<p>

Plötzlich fällt es dir wie Schuppen von den Augen und du begreifst, dass er hat, worum Alfred sich immer so redlich bemüht: Selbstbewusstsein.  
>Alfred hat natürlich auch welches, allerdings ist es noch längst nicht so ausgereift wie das seines Vaters. Du kannst das Alfred nicht verübeln, denn es ist generell schwierig, ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln und ihr seid beide noch dabei, das Erwachsenwerden samt seiner Pflichten und Erwartungen tagtäglich besser kennen zu lernen. Da gibt es so viel Neues, so viel Willkommenes und leider auch so viel Unwillkommenes. Wie soll man bitte nicht über dieses oder jenes verunsichert sein? Du hegst ja schon Selbstzweifel, wenn dir mal wieder kein vernünftiger Plot einfällt oder du an deine Abschlussklausuren denkst, von der Zukunft an sich mal ganz zu schweigen. Die Aussicht darauf, irgendwann den eigenen Lebensunterhalten bestreiten und für jede deiner Handlungen die Verantwortung tragen zu müssen, lässt dir die Haare zu Berge stehen. Wahrscheinlich wird fast jeder Mensch von irgendwelchen Selbstzweifeln geplagt; letztendlich geht es nur darum, sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.<p>

Die Frage, die sich dir nun zwangsläufig aufdrängt, lautet: Was für Selbstzweifel hat denn ein Junge wie Alfred? Bei dem süßen Babyface würgt ihm garantiert niemand irgendwelche fiesen Sprüche rein. Er ist vernünftig angezogen, er benimmt sich weitgehend normal (sofern er nicht gerade vor dir wegrennt) und bisher sind dir noch keine eigenartigen Ticks oder Angewohnheiten an ihm aufgefallen. Der Babyspeck ist ebenfalls drauf und dran, sich zu verabschieden und so hohl in der Birne, dass man keine zwei Sätze mit ihm wechseln kann, ist er auch nicht. Es gibt also nichts an ihm, was einem auf Anhieb negativ aufstößt.

Irgendwie macht es diese Erkenntnis nicht besser, wie du findest. Sie frustriert dich bloß zusätzlich, denn einerseits siehst du diesen Jungen und andererseits siehst du ihn ganz offenbar nicht!

Die Arme verschränkend, lehnst du dich an den Türrahmen und betrachtest weiterhin das Vater-Sohn-Gespann. Insbesondere jugendliche Patienten werden nicht selten mal von einem Familienmitglied zur Therapie begleitet. So was kann sehr wertvoll sein für die Genesung; zuweilen ist es sogar dringend erforderlich. Klischeehaft wird eh immer den Eltern die Schuld zugeschoben, wenn der Sprössling Mist verzapft hat oder ‚missraten' ist, wie es der Volksmund so schön nennt. Stichwort: er/sie hatte eine schwere Kindheit. Dies mag wahrlich abgedroschen klingen, aber Fakt ist nun mal, dass die Familie beziehungsweise die Menschen, mit denen man aufwächst, einen essentiellen Beitrag zur Persönlichkeitsentwicklung leisten. Trotzdem sollte man sie nicht pauschal für alles zum Sündenbock machen. Immerhin wirken sich auch gesellschaftliche und genetische Einflüsse aufs menschliche Verhalten aus.

Was Alfred und seinen Vater betrifft, nimmst du jedenfalls keinen Konflikt wahr. Weder schroffe Blicke noch anklagende Worte werden einander zugeworfen; genauso wenig macht Alfred den Anschein, als sei ihm die Gesellschaft seines Vaters unangenehm. In Anbetracht von Alfreds Leichenblässe könntest du dir sogar vorstellen, dass sein Vater gar nicht vorhat, der Therapiestunde beizuwohnen, sondern er ihn in der schlechten Verfassung nur nicht allein hat herfahren lassen wollen.

Der Verdacht erweist sich als falsch, als die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer geöffnet wird und du die begrüßende Stimme deiner Mutter vernimmst. Vater und Sohn erheben sich synchron; die eine Hand seines Vaters angelt sich den Koffer, der andere Arm legt sich in schützender Begleitung um Alfreds Schultern. Jener reagiert prompt und schlüpft mit einem Schlenker in die Umarmung; nicht klettend, sondern glücklich. Zwar ist sein Lächeln dünn wie Pauspapier, doch es ist unangestrengt.  
>Unangestrengt ist tatsächlich eine optimale Beschreibung. Bei all den kurzen Gesprächen, die du mit Alfred geführt hast, hat er sich fortwährend angestrengt; sich auf Teufel komm raus ums Lächeln und Unbeschwertsein bemüht. Erst nachdem du ihm erklärt hast, nicht über seinen Therapieanlass Bescheid zu wissen, konnte er seelisch aufatmen und sich zumindest ansatzweise entspannen. Aber wieso um alles in der Welt fühlt sich der Junge so abnormal, dass er massenhaft Energie in eine Lächelfassade investiert?<p>

Theoretisch könntest du Mäuschen spielen, um dieses Babyface endlich etwas besser zu verstehen. Doch du traust dich nicht und von all den Worten, die kurz darauf durchs Behandlungszimmer schwirren, hörst du nichts, als du dich aus der düsteren Flurecke wagst. Eine neue Packung Kaffee im Küchenschrank deponierend, spitzt du erfolglos die Ohren, bevor du dich aus der Praxis schleichst. Vielleicht hättest du Alfred grüßen sollen, aber irgendwie hat dich sein miserabler Teint davon abgehalten und die Anwesenheit seines Vaters erst recht.

Apropos Vater: du weißt ja gar nicht, wie es um Alfreds Familienverhältnisse gestellt ist. Geht dich prinzipiell auch nichts an und Familiengeschichten können zuweilen ein extrem heikles Thema sein, das man besser nicht unverfroren anschneidet. In deiner Familie herrscht glücklicherweise keine Fehde; das würde dir gerade noch fehlen. Als sich deine Eltern haben scheiden lassen, warst du sieben Jahre alt und dein Dad ist seitdem ein Mensch, zu dem du keine Beziehung aufbauen kannst oder möchtest – ohne dies so recht begründen zu können.

In deinem Bauch bildet sich ein matschiger Klumpen, wenn du an den aufschauenden Blick denkst, den Alfred seinem Dad geschenkt hat. Hast du deinen Vater jemals so angeguckt? Womöglich schon, du kannst dich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern...

Dein Vater ist der Mann, der dich alljährlich zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten anruft, er schickt dir Karten und Geschenke (Bares, falls du keine konkreten Wünsche äußerst), und stellt dir vor jeden Ferien frei, ihn und seine Familie in North Dakota zu besuchen. Alles kein Problem, jeder freut sich auf dich – aber du lehnst stets dankend ab.  
>Irgendwie magst du die Kleinstadtidylle nicht, in der sich dein Dad neu eingerichtet hat. Vor rund sechs Jahren hast du dort das letzte Mal die Hälfte der Nacht in deinem Bett im Gästezimmer gelegen und bei offenem Fenster dem Leben gelauscht. Draußen ist der Wind über Felder und Gärten galoppiert und im Nebenzimmer hat dein Babyhalbbruder gegen halb zwei zu plärren begonnen. Ein süßer Fratz mit glänzenden Teddyaugen und Zootiermobile überm sonnengelben Bettchen. Dein Dad hat zwei Kinder mit seiner neuen Frau. Ein Mädel, das mittlerweile fast zehn sein müsste, und den jetzt gerade mal siebenjährigen Jungen.<p>

Raquel, die neue Frau deines Vaters, hat portugiesische Vorfahren und weiß, wie man kocht und zugleich unwiderstehlich in einem Bikini aussieht. Du begreifst nicht, was die Frau in North Dakota zu suchen hat oder wie sich das mit ihr und deinem Dad je ergeben konnte. Dein Dad ist zwar nicht unattraktiv, aber gegen jemanden wie Alfreds Vater hat er keine Schnitte und irgendwie ist er auch nicht der Typ Mann, neben dem man eine braun gebrannte, langhaarige Badenixe erwarten würde. Von den beiden wunderhübschen Kindern mal ganz abgesehen. Baby Henry hat damals eine Lockenpracht gehabt, um die ihn dein Dad mittlerweile sicher aus tiefstem Herzen beneidet und Leona ist ganz die Mami.

Kurzum: alle sind nett – und genau da liegt das Problem. Du hasst, wie du gefühlstechnisch schlicht und ergreifend nicht in diese Familie passt. Raquel kann dir ganz ohne Ziepen die Haare dermaßen raffiniert frisieren, dass es hinterher bahnbrechend aussieht. Du hast nie rausgekriegt, wie sie das anstellt, wie sie alle Tücken des Alltags perfekt meistert, aber sie kann es und sie mag dich. Leona mag dich auch, weil du eine ‚supertolle große Schwester bist', wie sie das so reizend zwischen ihren Milchzähnchen hindurch gezirpt hat, während du mit ihr und ihren Barbies eine Modenshow auf der Terrasse veranstaltet hast. Selbst Henry würde dich vermutlich mögen, wenn er sich an dich erinnern könnte. Dein Dad liebt dich sowieso, das steht gar nicht zur Debatte. Es schwingt in seiner Stimme mit, wenn er dich durchs Telefon umarmt, und es trieft aus den Buchstaben, die er in Sonntagsschrift auf jeder Karte für dich verewigt.

Alle geben sich solche Mühe, doch die Sache mit der Familie scheitert trotzdem – und zwar an dir. An diesem unbeirrbaren Gefühl des _Nichtdazugehörens_ in deiner Brust, wenn ihr bei Tische oder im Auto sitzt, um das üppige Thanks Giving Essen zu genießen oder um zum Shoppen in die nächste Mall zu fahren. Es gibt Gespräche und Musik und du bist ein Mädchen, das die alte-neue Tochter mimt, sie aber nicht sein will. Du liebst deinen Dad, aber er passt in diese neue Familie – und du irgendwie nicht. Die vier gehören zusammen, nicht ihr fünf, und das ist okay.

Du verstehst das nicht: Wieso geht es dir gut damit, dass dein Dad eine neue Familie hat und fort gezogen ist? Warum ist dein Bedürfnis, ihn bei dir zu haben, so gering? Kann man einfach aufhören, einen Menschen zu lieben, wenn man weiß, er ist nicht länger Bestandteil des eigenen Alltags? Was ist da in dir vorgefallen, hat zur Schere gegriffen und beschlossen, diese Vater-Tochter-Nabelschnur zu kappen, als feststand, dass er sich von deiner Mutter trennt?  
>Wenn du das nur wüsstest...<br>Doch unabhängig davon, in welchem Licht du die Sache betrachtest, du findest keine Antworten auf diese Fragen. Das ist deprimierend, nicht wahr? Du kannst dich allem Anschein nach nicht mal in eine funktionierende Familiengemeinschaft integrieren. Dabei hat deine Mom seit etwa dreieinhalb Jahren auch wieder einen Freund, den du jedoch selten zu Gesicht bekommst. Die beiden wohnen nicht zusammen; stattdessen treffen sie sich meist an den Wochenenden, mal bei ihm, mal bei euch. Ansonsten ist eure Wohnung noch dieselbe, in der ihr seit der Trennung deiner Eltern lebt. Von der Praxis aus keine 15 Minuten zu Fuß oder eine U-Bahn-Station entfernt.

Eine MetroCard zum Schülertarif besitzt du selbstverständlich, doch da die Luft im New Yorker Subway nicht die beste ist, ersparst du dir das drängelnde Elend gerne und spazierst lieber heim, sofern es das Wetter zulässt. Von den aufgebrachten Schneeflocken merkst du heute so gut wie nichts, als du im Kopf Bilder deiner neuen und alten Familienmitglieder hin und her schiebst und dich möglichst nah an den Geschäftseingängen hältst. Warme Luft und künstlichen Mandelduft abstaubst, die mit Passanten auf die Straße strömen.

Dann verlässt du die klobige Hauptstraße, wechselst die Straßenseite und kannst gleich darauf am bepflanzten Treppenaufgang die zehn Stufen zur verglasten Eingangstüre hinauf pirschen. Das Parken ist in dieser Gegend den Anwohnern mit Parkausweis vorbehalten. Viele Gebäude sind aus Sandstein, der vor allem im 19. Jahrhundert bevorzugt zum Häuserbau genutzt wurde und einen natürlichen Charme zwischen dem gut gepflegten Park und den übrigen bepflanzten Fassaden versprüht. Auf so manchen Touristen mag es grotesk wirken, wie sich die verschiedenen Arten der Architektur in New York City die Hände reichen. Art déco, fast fensterlose railroad flats, Brownstone Häuser mit typischen stoops vornweg, gusseiserne Fassaden und Ornamente, sowie europäische Stileinflüsse, die hiesige Architekten schon vor über 200 Jahren inspirierten; die Liste ist schier endlos. New York City ist eben weit mehr als der Times Square und Ground Zero. New York City ist Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft etlicher Kulturen in eine Stadt getropft und über Jahre hinweg gedeihen lassend; Straßen züchtend und Viertel formierend.

Du liebst den Eifer, mit dem sich zum St. Patrick's Day jeder und alles in Grün wirft. Du staunst alljährlich über die stoische Gelassenheit, mit der sich die dicke Schneedecke über Land und Leute stülpt und du bewunderst Eltern, die sich von ihren quengelnden Kindern zu einem Tagesausflug ins gigantische Toys"R"Us breitschlagen lassen. Als geborene New Yorkerin stehst du mit Blick auf die wehende Fahne der Vereinigten Staaten am Gebäude gegenüber auf und hast mit deiner Grundschulklasse Lady Liberty besucht, ihre Originalfackel in der Eingangshalle bestaunt und mit offenem Mund die Aussicht von der Plattform genossen.  
>New York City ist halt eine Klasse für sich. Es ist hell, doch zuweilen auch dunkel. Suizid ist bedauerlicherweise keine Seltenheit hier. Die Hektik entwurzelt, reißt mit, entfernt und entfremdet. Deformiert, bis man in aufgeriebener Einsamkeit jemand ist, der keine Perspektive, sondern nur noch schnelle Nüchternheit sieht, die zwischen zu hohen Gebäudekolossen und zu breitspurigen Straßen hervorquellt. Leute ertrinken emotional in der eigenen Straße. Vor, hinter oder neben ihrem Lieblingscafé. 247, ohne Halt. Leben entgleist.

So kann Zukunft auch aussehen...

Fröstelnd lässt du die breite Eingangstür deines Wohnhauses hinter dir zufallen und stehst gleich darauf vor der Wand mit den beiden Aufzügen. Einen Knopfdruck später schieben sich die metallenen Türen eines Aufzugs auf und du betrittst die weiträumige, teils spiegelbevölkerte Kabine. Die Zahl vier erscheint auf dem schmalen Display, als du den entsprechenden Knopf antippst und deine Haare leicht elektrisiert zum Vorschein kommen, als du die Kapuze deines Wintermantels vom Kopf schiebst.

Unerwartet schlängelt sich noch jemand in den Fahrstuhl, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor sich die Türen automatisch schließen. Der Mann scheint Mitte bis Ende 20 zu sein und trägt braune, modische Boots zur wie angegossen sitzenden Jeans. Über seiner Schulter baumelt eine wintertaugliche Laptoptasche. Du kannst nicht wegsehen, denn er fängt dein Interesse wie der Honig die Biene. Was allerdings nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt einzig und allein seinem iPhone. Höchstwahrscheinlich hast du es mit einem neuen Nachbarn zu tun, denn dem Mann bist du definitiv noch nie zuvor begegnet. An diese vorbildlich legere Haltung würdest du dich erinnern. Sie ist tadellos selbstbewusst und schubst dich eigennützig gegen die Wand, drückt bei der Übung sämtliche Luft aus deinen Lungen und lässt dich weiche Knie bekommen. Du triffst selten jemanden, der dich durch seine pure Anwesenheit zu erobern vermag.

Unter der schwarzen Mütze lugen dunkelbraune Haare hervor, ähnlich ungezähmt wie die von Will Graham. Im stechenden Licht des Aufzuges scheinen seine Augen effizient grün. Als er plötzlich den Blick hebt, da der Lift angehalten hat und sich die Türen erneut öffnen, entdeckst du überdies eine indigoblaue Schattierung in seinen Iriden. Frontal ist die Wirkung seines Blick noch verheerender und du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie du es anstellst, doch du marschierst so starr wie eine Marionette aus dem Aufzug, den Flur entlang und in Richtung deiner Wohnungstür. Hinter dir die mächtigen Schritte eines Mannes, der das schelmische Grinsen von Ian Somerhalder gepachtet hat. Verrucht hockt es in seinem Mundwinkel und hat dich gekonnt gegrüßt. Ein Tropfen Spiritus, um eine Stichflamme zu produzieren.

Der Mann weiß, was er tut und wie er es zu tun hat.

Die Schritte hinter dir überholen dich, als du an deiner Haustüre anlangst und mit einer narkotischen Ruhe deinen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckst. Zwischen deinen Fingern klirrt es zaghaft, und hinter dir zieht eine Aura vorbei, die dich fast zu Fall bringt. Schritt um Schritt stolziert der Mann über den steinernen Flurboden, vorbei an einer dekorativen Topfpflanze, und hält schließlich vor der nächsten Haustüre. Also tatsächlich ein neuer Nachbar und er ignoriert nicht mal beim Aufschließen sein Handy. Dich scheint er indes wieder wunderbar ignorieren zu können. Meinst du. Bis sein Blick mit skalpellartiger Präzision erneut zu dir hinüber schießt und du reflexartig in die Wohnung stolperst. Dein Herz donnerte lauter als die zuschlagende Türe.

Wenn Marcia den Kerl gesehen hätte...!

Du musst aus unerfindlichem Grund debil vor dich hin grinsen, derweil du dich aus deinem Wintermantel schälst und dir denkst, dass dieser Mann eine eindrucksvolle Begleitung auf deinem Abschlussball abgäbe. Zugegeben, auch zu einem Mann wie Alfreds Vater würdest du nicht Nein sagen, aber das Alter würde wohl oder übel dafür sorgen, ständig gefragt zu werden, warum du deinen Dad mitgebracht hast. Außerdem hat er einen Ehering getragen, was deinen Tagträumen allerdings völlig egal ist. Jeder Mensch darf sich jawohl ab und zu einer Illusion hingeben!

Die Traumblase, in der du durch den Flur in dein Zimmer schwebst, verplatzt, kaum dass du deinen aufgeschlagenen Biologieordner auf deinem Schreibtisch sichtest. Daneben dein Laptop, eine leere Kaffeetasse, eine geplünderte Tüte Apfelbonbons und jede Menge anderer Schulkram, der mehr Eselsohren aufweist als dein Hirn Windungen.

Deine Lust zu lernen bewegt sich irgendwo zwischen deiner Lust gehäutet und gevierteilt zu werden. Gleich, denkst du dementsprechend, lässt deine Schultasche auf den Boden sinken und klappst dann den Laptop auf. Vorm Lernen gönnst du dir noch schnell eine kurze Runde durchs Internet, die üblichen Verdächtigen abklappern, und dazu einen Weihnachtskakao, denn draußen bricht allmählich die schönste Zeit des Jahres an. Ob nun in den Wohnhäusern oder den Geschäften, die bunten Lichtchen blinken bereits mit der stillosen Plastikdeko um die Wette. Winkende Weihnachtsmänner, Rehntiere mit rot leuchtender Nase, überdimensionale Sterne und aus den Lautsprechern schallen teils mehr, teils weniger traditionelle Weihnachtslieder. Eigentlich ist das eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Du hältst aber mal lieber deine Klappe, denn dein Ciaté Adventskalender ist schon längst gekauft und wartet sehnsüchtig darauf, ab Dezember von dir geplündert zu werden.

Drei Minuten später hast du dich mitsamt einer gigantischen Kakaotasse vorm Laptop verschanzt. Die Schokolade mit der Marzipannote benebelt deine Sinne und lässt dich selig das neue Kapitel einer deiner aktuellen Lieblingsfanfics anklicken. Endlich wieder ein Update! Darauf wartest du schon seit sage und schreibe fünf Wochen! Gespannt schlingen sich all deine zehn Finger um deine Kakaotasse, von der eine korpulente Pusheen mit den Wimpern klimpert. Deine in wärmenden Wintersocken steckenden Zehen schieben sich nervös übereinander, während sich die Tragödie auf dem Bildschirm Zeile um Zeile verdichtet.

Nein.

Nein!

**Nein! Nein! Nein!** Vergeblich versuchst du, die Seite weiter runterzuscrollen, doch das verfluchte Kapitel ist natürlich zu Ende und spuckt dir ätzende Ungewissheit ins Gesicht. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Um ein Haar schwappt dein Kakao über, als du die Tasse auf den Tisch donnerst und dich sogleich auf den Reviewbutton stürzt. Was für ein grandios beschissener Cliffhanger! Die Autorin kann sich auf was gefasst machen!  
>In einer Mordsgeschwindigkeit prügeln deine Fingerspitzen Buchstaben ins Reviewfeld. Du schreibst zu viel Irrelevantes und vergisst irgendwas hochgradig Wichtiges; so wie das immer ist, wenn dich der Leserausch gepackt hat und du voller Übermut einen Kommentar zusammenschusterst, in dem du vom Höckschen aufs Stöckchen kommst.<p>

Als du dich nach getaner Arbeit zurücklehnst, Kakao schlürfst und den Bildschirm fanatisch anstarrst, weil die bahnbrechend gute Autorin das verspätete Kapitel damit rechtfertigt, die meiste Zeit mit ihrem Projekt fürs nano writing zu verbringen, fragst du dich postwendend, warum du's eigentlich nicht bringst?

Warum schaffst du es nicht, so eine mitreißende Story zu schreiben?

Missmutig schielst du zur Taskleiste und fühlst dich herausgefordert. Dummerweise hockt da vorne immer noch dein adipöser Bioordner. Schreiben oder Lernen – das ist eigentlich keine Frage!  
>Du bist gerade im Inbegriff, dich auf das nackte Dokument zu stürzen, als du die Haustüre zufallen hörst. Oh shit! Deine Mom ist schon zurück!? Entsetzt checkst du die Zeitanzeige und schluckst. Fuck, deine Internetrunde ist noch nicht mal zur Hälfte abgefrühstückt und du hast schon wieder viel zu viel Zeit verloren. Tempus fugit, wie der Lateiner sagen würde.<p>

Alibimäßig ziehst du den Bioordner zu dir rüber und bemühst dich, Relevantes aus den Sätzen zu isolieren und in dein Hirn zu implantieren. So wirklich klappen will das selbstverständlich nicht. Dein Verstand ist jetzt auf Plotten gepolt, nicht auf Evolutionstheorie. Ernsthaft, so kann das nicht weitergehen. Du solltest dich irgendwie am Riemen reißen! Leute wie Babyface arbeiten an sich, um ihr Leben eines Tages auf die Reihe zu kriegen, und du? Du hängst vor deinem Laptop und schlingst Fanfictions in dich rein. Gratulation! So sieht Erwachsenwerden aus!

Deine kreativen Ergüsse machen nicht mal jemanden glücklich! Okay, die Stories von anderen Leuten sind phantastisch genug, um Leser glücklich zu machen, aber dein Schund? – Definitiv nicht!  
>Du spülst das vernichtende Urteil mit einer halben Tasse Kakao runter und bereust, dir nicht in der kleinen, koscheren Bäckerei an der Ecke ein paar köstliche Sufganiyots mit Vanillecreme und Schokoglasur gekauft zu haben. Im Moment gefällt dir nämlich die Vorstellung, an fettigem Gebäck zu ersticken und sich somit vor deiner Eigenverantwortung für die Zukunft zu drücken, verdammt gut...<p>

**Ende Teil V**

* * *

><p><strong>Danke<strong> fürs Lesen & Followen!


	6. VI

**Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln**

**VI. A**ls du Alfred zum sechsten Mal siehst, denkst du nur: oh shit!

Du bist nämlich völlig fertig und dabei hechelst du erst seit einer knappen Viertelstunde durch den Park. Die Sache mit dem Joggen, um mehr Kondition aufzubauen und eine bessere Figur auf dem Abschlussball zu machen, scheint bei dir nicht zu fruchten. Du bist heute genauso alle wie bei den letzten beiden Versuchen, die auch ein entsprechend schnelles Ende gefunden haben. Am liebsten würdest du denjenigen qualvoll erwürgen, der jemals gute Vorsätze und Abschlussbälle erfunden hat, denn wie heißt es so schön? Gute Vorsätze pflastern den Weg zur Hölle? Wenn man dem Schweiß auf deinem Körper Glauben schenken kann, brätst du unlängst überm Fegefeuer und versprühst dabei den Charme einer glänzenden Speckschwarte. Nicht mal das aktuell unter Beauty-Vloggerinnen meist gehypteste Mattierungspuder könnte dir jetzt noch helfen.

Die Hände in die Seiten stemmend, unterdrückst du dein lautes Keuchen, als du und Alfred euch auf dem Parkweg begegnet und voreinander stehen bleibt. Deine Aura wirft sich das Deckmäntelchen eines tüchtigen Marathonläufers über. Dummerweise fällt dir die Tatsache, völlig außer Puste zu sein, mindestens genau so sehr in den Rücken wie dein unschmeichelhaft roter Teint.

Während du also komplett am Ende bist, sieht Alfred, trotz deutlich überraschtem Babyface, spitze aus. Spitze aussehen definiert sich in seinem Falle folgendermaßen: keine gespenstische Blässe und keine fiebrig gefärbten Wangen mehr, kein nervöses Beißen auf der Lippe und kein von Siechtum befallenes Ich, das sich, einem verängstigten Kitten gleich, in einer warmen Jacke einrollt. Der Jahreswechsel und die freien Tage scheinen ihm und seiner Gesundheit außerordentlich gut getan zu haben. Seiner Ausstrahlung nach zu urteilen, ist er definitiv nicht mehr das aufgeregte Babyface, das vor rund einem halben Jahr im Wartezimmer rumgehibbelt hat und im Supermarkt vor dir Reißaus genommen hat. Sein Gemüt ist in der Zwischenzeit mit zuversichtlichem Tatendrang neu tapeziert worden. Das undefinierbare Tapetenmuster quellt Alfred zufrieden aus den blauen Augen und blendet dich wie Sonnenstrahlen, die vom gleißendweißen Schnee reflektiert werden.

Was seine Statur anbelangt, so ist unverkennbar, dass sich Alfred seit dem Sommer auf die Hinterbeine gestellt hat. Wobei du nicht beschwören kannst, ob er in den letzten Wochen überhaupt noch Gewicht verloren hat. Eher nicht, wie dir scheint; lediglich seine Bäckchen haben an Volumen eingebüßt. Längenwachstum hat bei ihm die Regie übernommen und auch vor Alfreds Gesichtsform nicht Halt gemacht. Seit du seinen Vater gesehen hast, ist dir außerdem klar, dass Babyface nie und nimmer ein dünner Hering sein wird, sondern, genau wie sein Vater, immer eine gewisse Breite für sich beanspruchen wird. Vater und Sohn sind dahingehend wie aus einem Guss gefertigt und Alfreds Gene entfalten stetig mehr ihres archivierten Bauplans.

Das Beste an all dem ist jedoch: Babyface kann wieder lächeln, als er dich mit einem kessen „Hey!" begrüßt. Obwohl dem dazugehörigen Kopfschieflegen etwas Abwägendes anhaftet, scheint er seine Vorbehalten dir gegenüber größtenteils abgelegt zu haben. Automatisch kommt dir der verregnete Herbstnachmittag in den Sinn, als du ihn mehr oder minder überreden musstest, sich mit dir eine Dose Pepsi zu teilen. Ihr habt an der Küchenanrichte gelehnt und geredet, und du bist mit dem Verdacht, irgendwas Unkluges von dir gegeben zu haben, zurück geblieben. Vielleicht hast du das tatsächlich. Vielleicht hatte Babyfaces Flucht aber auch ganz andere Gründe. Höchstwahrscheinlich wirst du das nie erfahren. Fakt ist aber, ihr steht jetzt hier und er stellt sich der Situation, anstatt einfach an dir vorbei zu laufen.

Du indes willst im Erdboden versinken und gibst dein Bestes, um deinen schnaubenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Super. Du klingst nicht nur wie jemand, der seit 50 Jahren tagtäglich mindestens eine Schachtel Kippen raucht, du hast obendrein auch noch Seitenstiche. Selbst die dicke Speckrolle, die Marcia als ihren Hund ausgibt, hat mehr Ausdauer als du!

„..Uh..hi!", schnaufst du zu laut, als dass es nicht peinlich sein könnte. Einerseits bist du durchaus froh über die ungeplante Pause, andererseits verteufelst du sie aber auch. Warum musst du denn ausgerechnet ein fittes Babyface treffen? Warum nicht irgendeinen x-beliebigen Mitschüler, der dir im Zuge seiner Prüfungsängste ein paar Löcher in den Bauch fragt und sich dann wieder vom Acker macht?! Solche Leute ziehst du doch sonst immer magisch an! Die kümmert's auch nicht, dass du in Anbetracht der Abschlussprüfungen selbst vollkommen verrückt wirst. Die kümmert's nur, ob sie ihren eigenen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen können.

„Haha, schon lang unterwegs?" Alfred scheint auf Anhieb zu erkennen, mit was für einem Sportversager er es hier zu tun hat. Anstatt ruhig stehen zu bleiben, geht er dazu über, ein paar Dehnübungen für Schultern und Arme zu machen. Der Mistkerl ist doch gewachsen, oder? Na toll, vor dir steht Mr. _Yay! Ich mache Fortschritte in meinem Leben_ und du könntest glatt Weltmeisterin im Beamtenmikado werden. Frei nach dem Motto: _wer sich zuerst bewegt, hat verloren!_ In deinem Blut fließt wahrlich nicht besonders viel Pioniergeist...

Dich heimlich umblickend, realisierst du, dass die Chancen, von einer Lawine begraben zu werden, denkbar schlecht stehen. Auch ein Ufo kannst du nirgends entdecken; damit ist auch eine plötzliche Entführung durch Außerirdische auszuschließen. Wie immer musst du dich also selbst aus der unangenehmen Situation befreien. Folglich wischst du dir mit dem Handrücken Schweiß von der heißen Stirn und grinst dämlich zurück.  
>„Na klar, schon den ganzen Tag! Sieht man doch!"<p>

Es ist erst früher Nachmittag, aber aufgrund der Jahreszeit senkt sich längst eine bleierne Dunkelheit auf die Stadt nieder. Die Luft ist rau und kühl, und es riecht nach gefrorenem Schnee, der den Rasen gefrierbrandartig überwuchert. Lediglich die Straßen und Gehwege sind vorbildlich gestreut und von den weißen Schneemengen befreit.

Alfreds Wangen leuchten apfelrot, als er erneut auflacht und sich vorwitzige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn schiebt. Ein unbewusstes und ineffektives Unterfangen, denn die Haare sind zu kurz, um hinter die Ohren gestrichen werden zu können. Seine Finger kämmen sie nach hinten, aber sie schnellen sogleich in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück.  
>Die Sache mit dem Joggen scheint ihm tatsächlich zu gefallen. Dir ist das unbegreiflich. Spaß ist für dich eindeutig was Anderes. Vor allem in einem Moment wie diesem, in dem du nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen kannst, ob die Erschöpfung oder die Peinlichkeit für deine Röte verantwortlich ist. Fakt ist, du fühlst dich, im direkten Vergleich zu Babyface, so agil wie ein Sack Kartoffeln.<p>

„Läufst vor deinen Büchern weg, wie?", witzelt er zu allem Überfluss auch noch, woraufhin du patzig die Backen aufbläst und eine unbeabsichtigte, aber astreine Imitation eines gekränkten Pummeluffs ablieferst.  
>„Würdest du auch, wenn du in ein paar Monaten zuerst diese beschissenen Abschlussklausuren schreiben müsstest und danach Abschlussball hättest!" Und immer noch nicht wüsstest, was du danach mit deinem Leben anfangen sollst! Hilfe! Für welchen Studiengang sollst du dich bloß bewerben? Und was, wenn es der falsche ist? Oder, noch schlimmer, du merkst, es ist der richtige, aber du erbringst die erforderliche Leistung nicht?<p>

„Ach komm, school's out for summer! Und du bist doch hundert pro 'ne ziemlich gute Schülerin?! Deine Klausuren im Herbst liefen doch auch gut!", sagt das Babyface, was noch nie in deiner Lage war. Warum ist der Kerl eigentlich so gut drauf und obendrein auch noch so vital? Hat der einen persönlichen Chris Powell in der Hosentasche?!

Zerknirscht zupfst du am Reißverschluss deiner Sportjacke.  
>„Das Lernen is' auch eher weniger mein Problem..."<p>

„Sondern?" Alfred stoppt die Dehnübungen, bei denen er abwechselnd einen Arm hinterm Kopf über die Schulter genommen hat. Dir ist das gar nicht recht, denn jetzt ruht seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dir. Auch das noch! Nichts widerstrebt dir mehr, als dein Arsenal an persönlichen Unzulänglichkeiten und Selbstzweifeln vor einem halben Kind auszubreiten.

„Der Ball." Hastig deutest du ein Mal an dir herab und kratzt dich dann verlegen am Hals.

Dein Gegenüber blinzelt, aber darauf reagierst du nicht, sondern schüttelst abblockend den Kopf. Was deinen Lernplan betrifft, liegst du verblüffend gut in der Zeit. Doch was den Abschlussball angeht...  
>Letztes Wochenende ist das eingetreten, wovor du dich schon seit Wochen – nein, eigentlich seit Monaten! –, gefürchtet hast: deine Mom hat Zeit gefunden, um sich mit dir gemeinsam auf die Suche nach einem hübschen Kleid zu machen. Bei all den Boutiquen und Geschäften, die vom handgeschneiderten Edelfummel bis hin zum Kleidchen von der Stange in jeder Preisklasse was zu bieten haben, ist das wahrlich schon Herausforderung genug. Doch die Unglücksvariable, die deinen Namen trägt, hat die Gleichung selbstverständlich noch um einiges komplizierter gemacht.<p>

Bereits zu Anfang eurer Shoppingtour hast du ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt und nach den ersten zwei Stunden Anprobieren, im Licht vorm Spiegel stehen und irgendwie unzufrieden sein, hättest du am liebsten weinend das Handtuch geworfen – und bist letztendlich froh, es nicht getan zu haben, denn circa eine Stunde später hast du es gesehen: das klassisch schwarze, elegante Kleid mit der verführerisch tief ausgeschnittenen, spitzenverzierten Rückseite. Die reinste Perfektion! Die passende Clutch sowie ein Paar noble Pumps gab's natürlich gleich dazu.

Du wirst am Abend deines Abschlussballs alle Welt sprachlos machen – oder du würdest alle Welt sprachlos machen, hätte die Sache nicht einen Schönheitsfehler. Die nervenaufreibende Suchaktion hat dich nämlich darin bestätigt, dass du in deinem Traumkleid zwar gut aussiehst, aber auch, dass du noch weitaus besser aussehen würdest, wenn du geschätzte fünf Kilo weniger auf die Waage brächtest. Fünf Kilo, vielleicht auch sechs oder sieben. Dir ist das egal, sie müssen nur runter, damit deine Taille und deine Hüften schmaler werden und du endlich die bahnbrechende Präsenz einer Femme fatale erwirbst. Du siehst es quasi vor dir: einen kompletten Abend lang wirst du die Frau sein, nach der sich sämtliche Leute umdrehen, während du, davon scheinbar gänzlich untangiert, insgeheim die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen genießt.

Damit das klappt, hast du etwas getan, was du zuvor noch nie in deinem ganzen Leben getan hast und, da bist du dir vollkommen sicher, du wirst es nicht bereuen! Allerdings bedeutet es für dich, dass die Apfelbonbons seither von deinem Speiseplan gestrichen sind und du dafür deinen faulen Hintern regelmäßig bewegen musst. Andernfalls wird der Reißverschluss des noch zu schmal ausfallenden Kleids streiken...

„Wieso der Ball? Das is' doch eigentlich nur 'ne bessere Party!" Babyface kann oder will es wohl nicht verstehen.

„JaaberichmussinmeinKleidpassen!", grummelst du bärenartig und tauchst in deinen Jackenkragen ab. Die Tatsache, noch kein Date für den Ball zu haben, verdrängst du derweil geflissentlich. Sobald du abgenommen hast, wird dich garantiert irgendjemand fragen!

„Hä?" Alfreds Augenbrauen bilden unschuldig hochgezogene Halbkreise.

„Ich muss in mein Kleid passen, verdammt!" Plötzlich bist du wütend, da du dich wie ein Fehler fühlst. Etwas an dir muss erst korrigiert werden, damit du eine gute Figur machst – und das zuzugeben, ist schrecklich peinlich. Darum trittst du ungehalten gegen ein Klümpchen Schnee, das unmittelbar neben deinem Fuß liegt und einen Freiflug über den Gehweg gewinnt.  
>„Also, es is' so: ich war am Samstag mit meiner Mom einkaufen und wir haben das perfekte Kleid gefunden. Und wenn ich perfekt sage, dann meine ich auch perfekt! Also hab ich's anprobiert, es hat auch gepasst, aber ich dachte mir so, eine Nummer kleiner würde es besser aussehen. Also hab ich meine Mom bequatscht, es mir eine Nummer kleiner zu kaufen. Das heißt aber, ich muss da demnächst auch reinpassen! Deswegen geh ich jetzt joggen; und lass die Apfelbonbons weg. Die machen eh süchtig..."<p>

Dass deine Mutter gegen den Kauf der kleineren Kleidergröße war und dir vermutlich den Arsch aufreißt, falls du es nicht schaffst, bis zum Abschlussball in das wucherteure Kleid zu passen, unterschlägst du großzügig. Und statt Alfred ins Gesicht zu blicken, starrst du lieber störrisch an ihm vorbei. Schließlich ist der Baum da hinten rechts eine wahre Augenweide. Eine natürliche Schönheit sozusagen.

„..Äh, Moment mal! Du hast jetzt also 'n Kleid gekauft, was dir gar nicht passt?!" Die Worte kommen reichlich perplex daher. Vermutlich, weil Männer so was grundsätzlich nicht nachvollziehen können. Die beurteilen ja eh nur, ob sie eine Frau attraktiv finden – und das definiert sich heutzutage eben übers Schlanksein, wie du meinst.

„Genau!"

„Aber das is' doch totaler Schwachsinn! Seriously, du musst nicht abnehmen."

„Du hast doch auch abgenommen. Sogar echt viel", konterst du kalt. Zugegeben, Babyface hatte – und hat immer noch – wesentlich mehr überflüssige Pfunde zu bieten als du. Trotzdem hast du keine Lust auf eine Grundsatzdiskussion über dein Gewicht. Du willst nur in dieses phantastische Kleid passen und einen Abend lang unwiderstehlich gut aussehen! Danach wirst du vermutlich tagelang Fast Food, Süßkram und massenhaft Eis in dich reinschaufeln, weil du dich nämlich auch in der Hinsicht arg zurückhältst seit dem Jahresbeginn. Genau genommen hast du seit dem 01.01. nichts mehr angerührt, was für dich auch nur im Entferntesten in die Kategorie ‚fettig/süß/ungesund' fällt. Dabei würdest du eigentlich nichts lieber tun, als mal wieder eine Pizza mit doppelt Käse zu essen. Blöderweise macht alles, was gut schmeckt, deine Hüften nur noch ausladender als sie es ohnehin schon sind! Bevor du dein Kleid gekauft hast, ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie gebärfreudig dein Becken in Wirklichkeit ist! Hättest du doch nur an Weihnachten nicht so ungehemmt geschlemmt. Du wusstest doch, was dich Ende des Schuljahres erwartet! Zeit, sich zu beherrschen! Vielleicht interessiert sich dann auch irgendwann dein werter Nachbar mehr für dich als für sein Handydisplay!

Babyface schnaubt, die Augenbrauen nicht mehr kreisrund, sondern aufeinander zusteuernd und eine seltsame Hautfalte bildend, für die er nicht alt genug ist.  
>„Das ist doch wohl was ganz Anderes!"<p>

„Wieso?"

„Na weil-!" Abrupt beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und schiebt die Hände in Taschen seiner _How I met your father_ Thermojacke mit den gekreuzten Laserschwertern, sodass nur noch die Daumen hinausgucken. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich zu fe-..also ich hab Übergewicht und-"  
>„Oh bitte! Das bisschen Babyspeck is' doch so gut wie weg! Ich mein, du hast echt schon super abgenommen und voll die Kondition aufgebaut. Das seh ich doch." Aber irgendwas Anderes siehst du nicht, wie dir allmählich dämmert, als es in den Tiefen von Alfreds Augen flackert. Die sorgsam angebrachte Gemütstapete scheint einen Riss bekommen zu haben.<p>

„_Babyspeck_?" Er kann das Wort so hohl betonen, dass es bei dir die Wirkung eines gezielten Schlages auf den Solarplexus hat. Deinem Wohlbefinden wird schwarz vor Augen und du zuckst hilflos mit den Schultern. Alfreds Anblick löst bei dir, trotz oder gerade wegen seines überbelichteten Lächelns, ein schlechtes Gewissen aus.

„Sorry! Ich-ich möchte einfach nur ein paar Pfund abnehmen. Mehr nich', okay!? Und ich find's bewundernswert, wenn Leute wie du oder meine beste Freundin das auf die Reihe kriegen." Du seufzt versöhnlich, während er dich eigenartig betrachtet. Nicht wütend, eher zurückhaltend. Argwöhnisch. Als hättest du vor, dir die Pfunde vom Leib zu reißen und sie ihm in einer monströsen Nacht- und Nebelaktion anzunähen. Per Fußtippen befreit er das Profil seines linken Schuhs von Schnee, der sich in den Rillen festgesetzt hat. Zwischen euch zieht eine gefühlte zehnminütige Funkstille auf, obgleich höchstens zehn Sekunden vergehen.

„You know", belebt er eure Unterhaltung schließlich mit lapidarem Tonfall wieder, während er dazu übergeht, auch den rechten Schuh auszuklopfen. „Es gibt so Internetseiten und Apps, da kannst du deine Größe und dein Gewicht eingeben und dann rechnen die dir aus, wie viele Kalorien du am Tag essen darfst, wenn du so und so viel abnehmen willst. Und du kannst da auch nachgucken, wie viele Kalorien wo drin sind und all so 'n shit..."

„Hey, das is' perfekt! Hast du so was?"

„Nope."

„Nich'?" Dein Enthusiasmus verpufft mangels einer guten Empfehlung sogleich wieder. Du bist echt ein blutiger Anfänger im Diätdschungel. Selbst ein Typ wie Babyface ist bewanderter als du! Was für eine Frau bist du eigentlich? Solltest du nicht bis zum Erbrechen Diättipps und Nährwerttabellen runterrattern können? Und solltest du nicht zig Anlaufstellen im World Wide Web kennen? Du zeigst dich verdrießlich:  
>„Mist! Aber ich check das mal aus. Ist sicher nich' schwer, was Gutes zu finden. Hätt' ich auch selbst drauf kommen können. Hast du denn nur durch Sport abgenommen?"<p>

„Ne, aber ich kann dir verraten, wie man richtig joggt. Interesse?"

„Äh, ja. Es is' ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ich davon keine Ahnung hab, oder?"

„Yeah! Absolut!"

Beschämt legst du dir eine Hand auf die Augenpartie, indessen er auflacht. Aber dir ist es lieber, ihn herzlich lachen zu hören, als weitere Risse in der Tapete zu verursachen. Kaum dass du dich versiehst, steht Babyface auch schon neben dir und ihr marschiert mit strammen Schritten über den breiten Parkweg, wobei er dir ein paar grundlegende Dinge übers Joggen erklärt. Nickend lässt du dich von seinen Instruktionen einlullen. Darüber hinaus erfährst du, dass Babyface seit der Grundschule Baseball spielt und zur Abwechslung gern mal ein paar Körbe wirft. Es ist dir wirklich ein Rätsel, wie diese Sportskanone jemals übergewichtig werden konnte. Vermutlich fällt seine Liebe für Chips doch größer aus als sein Bewegungsdrang? Die Frage flimmert kurz hinter deiner Stirn auf, aber Alfred lotst dich dermaßen geschickt durchs Gespräch, dass sie sofort wieder in Vergessenheit gerät.

* * *

><p>Wieder daheim, schwingst du dich nach einer erfrischenden Dusche vor deinen Laptop. Die blutigen Jogginganfängerfehler gehören ab heute der Vergangenheit an! Dank Babyfaces Coaching hast du in Punkto Streckenlänge, Laufgeschwindigkeit und Trainingseinheiten ordentlich dazu gelernt. Heute bist du auch gar nicht so ausgepowert wie nach deinen ersten beiden Jogging-Versuchen. Das dürfte darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass ihr zwei die meiste Zeit zügig gegangen und nur vereinzelt ein paar Meter gejoggt seid. Für Babyface war das keinesfalls anstrengend; der konnte die ganze Zeit ohne Punkt und Komma reden, was du ihn selbstverständlich auch hast tun lassen – obwohl du mit seinem Interesse für die im März beginnende Baseballsaison nicht sonderlich viel anfangen kannst. Nichtsdestotrotz hast du den Jungen immer weiter und weiter erzählen lassen. Im Nachhinein hat dich wohl einfach fasziniert, wie begeisterungsfähig Babyface sein kann und mit was für einer Offenherzigkeit seine Sätze dahin plätschern, sofern die Themenwahl ihm obliegt und er sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbricht, inwiefern du in seine Krankengeschichte eingeweiht bist.<p>

Abgesehen von Sport, habt ihr euch auch über das zunehmend hasseswertere Thema Schule ausgetauscht. Alfreds Lieblingsfach ist Geografie, dicht gefolgt von Informatik. Kunst macht ihm auch talentfrei Spaß und in Literatur ist er jedes Mal froh, wenn er als Hausaufgabe keinen halben Roman verfassen soll, sondern bloß einen auf 500 Wörter begrenzten Essay zusammenschustern muss. Für die nächste Woche darf er sich über die Handhabung von Schuld und Schande, sowie die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen für die Protagonisten Hester Prynne und Arthur Dimmesdale in Nathaniel Hawthornes _The Scarlet Letter_ auslassen. Ein immer wieder gern von Lehrern gewählter Klassiker, der dir auch schon im Unterricht begegnet ist und bis zum heutigen Tage die Literatur vieler Autoren beeinflusst hat, aber auch überschattet.

Du bist glatt neidisch, wenn du an solche leichten Aufgabenstellungen denkst. Wärst du in der gleichen Klassenstufe wie Babyface, könntest du dir locker noch zwei Jährchen länger überlegen, was du mit deinem Leben anstellen möchtest. Die Wasserflasche, aus der du einen tiefen Schluck genommen hast, trist zuschraubend, glimmst du den wie eine Weihnachtsgans gestopften Ordner mit karierten Blättern an und willst nicht an Mathematik, Literatur, Biologie oder Französisch denken. Die Frage nach deiner Zukunft ist schwerer zu lösen als das berüchtigte P-NP-Problem und die Lösungsmenge für deine gen unendlich strebende Menge an Zukunftsängsten ist leer.

Realitätsflucht begehend, findest du dich keine zwei Sekunden später auf wieder und stockst, als du einen prüfenden Blick in deine Favoritenliste wirfst, um eventuelle Updates zu sichten. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht...!

Dich ein Stückchen vorbeugend, verengst du die Augen und hüpfst über die Titel hinweg.

Fehlanzeige!

Wo zum Teufel ist deine Lieblingsfanfic hin!? Dieser auf mittlerweile 21 Kapitel angeschwollene Epos, der bei dir akute Entzugserscheinungen auslöst, wenn du nicht spätestens alle 14 Tage ein neues Kapitel zu lesen bekommst. Hast du die Story vielleicht versehendlich von deiner Favoritenliste gekickt? Theoretisch unmöglich, trotzdem wechselst du sofort zur Liste deiner favorisierten Autoren über, um das Profil der talentierten Autorin namens Uhtceare aufzurufen.

Vielleicht hättest du genau das nicht tun sollen, denn die Leere versetzt dir einen Schock sondergleichen. Nicht nur die lange Story, der du bisher eifrig gefolgt bist, ist fort, sondern auch alle anderen Geschichten, die die Autorin jemals auf gepostet hat!

F5! F5! F5!

Doch ganz gleich, wie oft du die Seite aktualisierst, sie präsentiert sich anhaltend nackt. Die Fanfictions sind und bleiben verschollen. Aber warum? Das will einfach nicht in deinen Kopf. Wie kann es sein, dass eine so begnadete Autorin, die du mit jedem Kapitel zutiefst bewundert hast, einfach so hingeht und all ihre Sachen löscht? Selbst ihr Profil, was zugegebenermaßen nie sonderlich viele Informationen parat hielt, ist wie von einem Schneepflug geräumt.

Irgendwas in dir funktioniert nicht mehr. Auch nicht, als du noch zwei Mal F5 gedrückt hast und dir der in einem anderen tab vorgenommene Sprung auf AO3 verrät, dass Uhtceare auch dort kompromisslos all ihre Storys dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hat.  
>Das kann sie doch nicht machen!<br>Blass versuchst du, dein inneres Herzbluten zu stillen und weißt nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst. Das Mädel ist ein unersetzliches Vorbild für dich, da es die Fähigkeit besitzt, Sätze und Handlungsbögen zu kreieren, die ihm so schnell niemand nachmacht! Wie oft hast du vor deinem Laptop gehockt und ehrfürchtig Zeile und Zeile aufgesogen, während etwas in deinem Hinterkopf gewispert hat: das möchte ich auch können!

Und jetzt? Wie geht es nach Kapitel 21 weiter? Und wer soll dir jemals wieder derartig viel Begeisterung und Ansporn liefern? Uhtceare kann doch nicht allen Ernstes aufhören zu schreiben. Oder?

Du kannst das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Unverfroren klickst du den Private Messaging Service auf an und schreibst dem Mädel eine Mail; nicht aufdringlich lang, aber unmissverständlich deinen Standpunkt vertretend – so wie auch in deinen Reviews immer. Dich hat nie zuvor jemand mit seinen Geschichten so mitgerissen und zum Nachdenken angeregt, dein Kopfkino dermaßen gefordert und deine Messlatte bei Fanfictions so hoch gelegt. Während du immer nur plumpe Ficks schreibst – und offenbar auch nicht darüber hinaus wächst –, hat Uhtceare wahres Talent! Also was soll das alles?

Du wälzt die Gedanken etwa eine Viertelstunde lang. Dann plingt nach einem der unzähligen Aktualisierungsvorgänge das Nachrichtensymbol mit der bedeutungsschwangeren (1) auf. Ungeschickt patscht deine Fingerkuppe aufs Touchpad, wobei deine Nagelspitze absplittert. Egal! Scheißegal! Hier geht es nicht um Fingernägel, hier geht es um Leben und Tod! Dass du überhaupt so rasch Antwort erhalten hast, hättest du dir gar nicht träumen lassen. In Windeseile stürmen deine Pupillen über die Worte hinweg und bleiben schmerzhaft an dem hinter schlichten Sätzen getarnten Unglück hängen.

_...aber mir waren meine FFs einfach nicht mehr gut genug! Deswegen hab ich mich entschlossen, sie zu löschen..._

Nicht mehr gut genug...  
><strong>Nicht mehr gut genug?!<br>**In welchem Universum lebt diese Frau eigentlich?! Du möchtest wütend sein, wirklich, aber dir sitzt der Schrecken viel zu tief in den Gliedern, als dass du jetzt eine Diskussion anzetteln könntest. Zumal Uhtceares Mail auch nicht gerade ausschweifend war; mehr eine nette Information. Irgendwie beschleicht dich der Verdacht, sie hat heute schon mehrere solcher Nachrichten verschickt...

Deprimiert lehnst du dich auf deinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und fühlst dich schwer. Seltsam. Hohl. Theoretisch solltest du gewissenhaft Lernen, aber praktisch ist dir der Gedanke ferner denn je. Stattdessen dreht in deinem Kopf die Frage, wie das, was du quasi anbetest, jemand anderem nicht gut genug sein kann, ihre Bahnen. Jedoch wartest du vergeblich auf Antworten...  
>Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und sie hat ihr Zeug noch auf einer anderen Seite gepostet? Einen Versuch ist es alle male wert! Schnell fütterst du google mit dem Titel deiner Lieblingsstory und nimmst die Verfolgung auf. Du findest sogar aktuelle Internetseiten, auf denen über Uhtceare und ihre Storys diskutiert wird. Wenig verwunderlich, denn das Mädel hat einen Ruf in der Szene. Allerdings ist das, was sich gerade auf deinem Bildschirm aufbaut, kein Fanfictionarchiv, sondern ein Blog. Privat, aber nicht mit einem Passwort abgesperrt.<p>

Zwei Klicks und sieben Minuten später hast du dich durch eine in Arial festgehaltene Ansammlung hämischer Gemüter gelesen. Nicht von Uhtceares Fans, aber einige der Usernamen kommen dir verdächtig bekannt vor. Fast alle Nicks sind dir schon mal im Fandom untergekommen. Von der ein oder anderen Autorin hast du sogar ab und zu etwas gelesen, kommentiert und reviewt.  
>Das wirst du zukünftig nie wieder tun. Denn was du anhand der Blogkommentare verfolgst, ist eine virtuelle Party, an der alle teilhaben, die, wie man unschwer zwischen den Zeilen hinausfiltern kann, in den letzten Monaten fleißig anonyme Flames bei Uhtceare hinterlassen haben. Weil sie angeblich „arrogant" ist. Weil sie wohl „glaubt, dass sie die Größte ist". Weil man ihr mal klar machen wollte, „wie scheiße ihre Ideen sind" und was für „kranke Pairings sie immer verzapft".<p>

Du hast Gänsehaut. Von den Flames hast du bis gerade nichts gewusst. Wahrscheinlich, da Uhtceare sie immer umgehend gelöscht hat. Solch infame Beleidigungen, die allem Anschein nach extrem häufig bei ihr eingetrudelt sind, möchte man halt nicht in seiner Kommentarübersicht stehen haben. Man möchte sie nicht mal lesen. Die Blogkommentare vermitteln dir nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung dessen, womit diese Flames sich gerühmt haben. Doch das genügt. Es genügt wirklich...

Wenn du nur einen oder zwei solcher Flames erhalten würdest, wärst du am Boden zerstört und würdest dich definitiv nie mehr in Nähe deines Schreibprogramms wagen! Deine Fanfics mögen nicht annähernd so viel Tiefe besitzen und Emotionen heraufbeschwören wie die von anderen Hobbyautoren, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass du dir keine Mühe gibst. Aber wenn Mühe dermaßen mit Füßen getreten wird, dann...

Ja, dann geht man irgendwann. Dann kann man es ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ertragen...

Es ist nicht richtig. Wie können Leute, die im gleichen Fandom aktiv sind, hingehen und jemanden vor lauter Missgunst vergraulen? Zwar kennst du Uhtceare nicht persönlich, aber weder in ihrem Profil noch in den Vorworten ihrer Storys kam sie dir jemals arrogant, abgehoben oder sonst was vor. Vielleicht ist es ausnahmsweise mal gut für dich, keine herausragenden Storys zu schreiben. Andernfalls wärst du jetzt womöglich diejenige, die heute all ihre Fanfics gelöscht hat...

Unabhängig davon, erschüttert dich die ganze Aktion zutiefst. Macht dich betroffen. Traurig. In gewisser Weise sogar hoffnungslos. Denn wo soll jemand wie du bitte noch hin, wenn er sein Real Life erfolgreich in den Sand gesetzt hat und dann nicht mal mehr ein geliebtes Fandom einen sicheren Zufluchtsort darstellt?

**Ende Teil VI**


	7. VII

**Der Junge hinter dem Lächeln**

**VII. A**ls du Alfred zum siebten Mal siehst, sieht er außergewöhnlich glücklich aus.

Glücklich und ausgelassen – nicht glücklich, aber krank wie im November, als er regelrecht in die Umarmung seines Vaters gekrochen ist. Mit Lippen wie Pauspapier und trübmüden Augen. Die Gestalt nur mehr ein Kleiderständer für teure Klamotten und die Hände derartig tief in die Ärmel zurückgezogen, als wollten sie mit nichts in der Welt je wieder in Berührung kommen.

Ja, das war Babyface im November und dieser November ist nun eindeutig vorbei, ebenso wie Weihnachten und die Tage unmittelbar nach Neujahr. Der vorangeschrittene Jahresbeginn pustet Pulverschneeflöckchen über die Stadt, hält die Temperaturen konstant tief und lässt New Yorks Gebäude wie starrkantige Eiszapfen in den blassgrauen Himmel empor ragen. Das Ziel verfolgend, die Wolken so lange zu triezen bis sie grantig ihren letzten Schnee abwerfen und dann als leere Verlierer vom Himmelsschlachtfeld schreiten. Aber der Winter in New York hält nichts von Niederlagen und lädt deswegen alljährlich den Nor'easter zu sich ein.

Unterstützende Gesellschaft ist eben stets willkommen.

Alfred sitzt inmitten einer Gruppe gleichaltriger Jungs, die sich abwechselnd das Wort zuspielen und entreißen. Hände fliegen aufgeregt gestikulierend durch die Lüfte. Heitere Lachwogen zerplatzen wie Feuerwerkskörper am Firmament und setzen Akzente im Gelächter. Die Gruppe ist ein extrovertierter, mit Sporttaschen und Rucksäcken ausgestatteter Haufen, der Kraft aus seiner selbst produzierten Energie schöpft.

Marcia vornweg, meldet sich ein schrilles Glöckchen über der Türe zu Wort, als ihr den im besten Stil der 50er eingerichteten Laden betretet. Du hast Alfred lange entdeckt, bevor er dich überhaupt gesehen hat, wofür es genau zwei Gründe gibt. Zum einen drängt das Gelächter seine Augenlider zusammen, zum anderen versperren ihm einige seiner Freunde die Sicht auf den Eingangsbereich.

Über die altroten Ledergarnituren der Sitzecken hinweg, zwinkert Marilyn Monroe von der Wand, während James Dean auf einem XXL Print direkt daneben den Raum überblickt, als sei er der King höchstpersönlich. Im Hintergrund erläutert Elvis singend die Vorzügen von „A Little Less Conversation", kriecht einem charmant durch die Gehörgänge und streift jeglichen Anstand so spielend leicht vom Gemüt als handele es sich um die feinen Träger eines Seidenkleids. Es dauert keine drei Sekunden bis Elvis' unverwechselbare Stimme dir wie bleischwerer Cognac zu Kopf steigt und deine Stimmbänder zum Mitsummen verführt.

Und dann passiert es: Alfreds und dein Blick kreuzen sich, verlieren sich und schieben sich wieder ineinander. Milde lächelnd grüßt du mit einem unauffälligen Nicken in seine Richtung. Deine Anwesenheit scheint ihm jedoch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Seine Augen werden weit und wachsam, sein Unterkiefer schiebt sich nach vorn und sein bis eben noch penetrantes Lachen verliert an Spannkraft. Achtung übermannt seine Augenbrauen und glättet schließlich seine Grübchen. Lässt sein Lächeln wie einen direkten Verwandten des Elektrolächelns wirken, das du eigentlich nicht mehr zwischen euch anzutreffen gehofft hast. Es gilt auch weniger dir als vielmehr den anderen Jungs, die mit ihren breiten Schultern einen kantigen Kreis bilden. Zwischen einem Kapuzenshirt und einem _Jackass_ Pulli hindurch erkennst du arges Bedenken in Alfreds Seele aufflackern:  
><em>Sie wird doch wohl nichts sagen – <em>_**oder?**_

Den Blickkontakt abbrechend, ist dir sogleich klar, dass er Angst hat. Angst davor, dass du zu seiner Gruppe hinüber spazierst und seine Freunde dann wissen möchten, wer du bist und woher ihr zwei euch kennt. Das sind typische Fragen. Normale Fragen.  
>Babyface möchte diese Frage aber nicht beantworten, deswegen die aufwallende Panik, die – abgesehen von dir – sonst niemandem auffällt. Alfreds Lächeln sitzt nach wie vor am rechten Fleck, scheinbar vollkommen unbeirrt; und als die nächste Lachwoge ausbricht, stimmt er mit ein, obwohl er in den vergangenen Sekunden nur am Rande etwas vom Tischgespräch mitbekommen hat.<p>

Es ist so einstudiert und es wirkt so echt, dass du spontan keine Meinung dazu hast. Dir fällt lediglich auf, dass du Babyface bis dato noch nie in Gesellschaft von Freunden getroffen hast. Selbstverständlich wirst du ihm eventuelle Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen. Es steht dir nicht zu, da rüber zu gehen und ihn zu „outen". Genauso wenig wie es dir zusteht, deine Mom wegen ihm auszuhorchen.

Sanftmütig weiterlächelnd, verlierst du keinen Ton, sondern trabst mit deiner Freundin zur Theke hinüber, wo ihr das Eissortiment prüfend unter die Lupe nehmt.  
>Der Tisch mit den Jungs ist laut, aber nicht unangenehm laut. Das gebündelte Amüsement als akustische Untermalung, fühlst du dich recht gut, als du dein kleines Eis bestellst und dich wenig später mit Marcia für einen Platz beim Fenster entscheidest. Draußen ist weit und breit keine Weihnachtsdeko mehr anzutreffen. Dein Augenmerk gleitet zwischen dick eingepackten Passanten hinweg über die autoträchtige Straße und streift die Gebäudefront gegenüber, ehe es heimlich in den Ice Cream Parlor zurückkehrt und zur Seite abdriftet. Genau in Alfreds Richtung. What a babyface... umringt von zig anderen Babyfaces, von denen einige gar nicht mehr so Baby sind.<p>

Der Großteil der Gruppe hat sein Eis schon verschlungen. Die Löffel stehen entweder in den chicen Glasbechern oder liegen achtlos daneben. Auf der Tischplatte prangen zwei rote Soßenflecken und ein paar zerknüllte Servierten scheinen weitere Malheure zu verbergen. Ein fast leeres Glas Cola hat einen Ring aus Kondenswasser um sich gescharrt. Das Eisschälchen, das direkt vor Alfred steht, ist mit weißgelblichen Schlieren versehen. Dazwischen knallblaue Soßenreste, die sich in Form einer stattlichen Pfütze auf dem Schälchengrund sammeln.

Vielleicht der Marshmallow Cup, überlegst du, während deine Optik sich Alfred vorknöpft, der den Anschein erweckt, als gebe es jemanden wie ihn grundsätzlich nicht alleine. Als sei Gesellschaft das Natürlichste auf der Welt für ihn.  
>In der Brigade vergnügter Jungs stellt er von allen das schönste Lächeln zu Schau. Du hast es immer gewusst: sein Lächeln, das kann was! Es flitzt von einem Anwesenden zum nächsten und ernährt sich förmlich von der guten Laune. Keine Scheu und keine Hemmungen.<p>

Das da vorne ist so gar nicht der nervöse Junge, den du aus dem Wartezimmer kennst. Es ist auch nicht der Junge, mit dem du kürzlich eine Kurzstrecke gejoggt bist. Und doch, er ist es. Du solltest dich nicht so sehr wundern; immerhin hat doch jeder Mensch seine diversen Ichs. Eins für sich selbst, eins für die Familie, eins für die Schule, eins für den Sportverein, eins für die guten und eins für die weniger guten Freunde...  
>Das Ich für einen selbst ist der wahre Kern – oder sollte er zumindest sein. Alle anderen Ichs sind mehr oder weniger gut durchdachte Abwandlungen, die idealerweise nur das zeigen, was man dem Empfänger zeigen möchte. Ein <em>So möchte ich sein<em>-Ich, kein _So bin ich_-Ich. Du wagst zu behaupten, je größer die Differenz zwischen möchten und sein, desto schwieriger das Management. Wäre es nicht schön und erholsam, wenn man einfach nur man selbst sein könnte, ohne etwas befürchten zu müssen...?

Jemand wie Babyface macht gewiss einen weiten Spagat, doch du verheimlichst auch nicht gerade wenig. Deine Eltern haben keine Ahnung von deinen NC-17 Fanfics, deine Mom weiß nicht mal, dass du Babyface noch mal begegnet bist und Marcia weiß auch so vieles nicht von dir...

Gibt es eigentlich überhaupt jemanden, der deinen wahren Kern kennt?

Nein...

Dein _So bin ich_-Ich hat mehr Zweifel als ein Mädchen deines Alters haben sollte und gelegentlich weniger Selbstbewusstsein als gesund für dich ist. Du bist unentschlossen und weil du nichts falsch machen willst, machst du häufig gar nichts. Du planst zu schreiben oder du schreibst und löschst; du sitzt in deinem kleinen selbstgezogenen Kreidekreis, in dem alles sicher ist, und spürst, wie dich die Anziehungskraft des Lebens dort hinaus zu zerren versucht.  
>Aber was, wenn du's versaust?<br>Und was, wenn du es dann nicht mal schaffst, ein Elektrolächeln an den Tag zu legen?

Gedankenverloren schiebst du dir einen Löffel Eiscreme in den Mund. Dein Geschmackssinn ergötzt sich an der himmlischen Kombination in deinem Eisbecher, bestehend aus Joghurtcreme, Früchten, Vanilleeis und Sahne. Aber deine Augen haben sich an Babyface und seinem Lachen festgeheftet. Automatisch schaufelt deine Hand Eis in deinen Mund, bis du plötzlich einen leeren Löffel an die Lippen hebst und irritiert wieder dorthin guckst, wo du deinen Eisbecher erwartest. Allerdings steht dieser jetzt in der Tischmitte und Marcias Hand mit den knallig lackierten Fingernägeln hat sich um das raffiniert gefertigte Glas geschlungen.

„Welcher?", will sie ganz unverblümt wissen, woraufhin du so dermaßen hart auf den leeren Löffel beißt, dass dir die Zähne wehtun. Marcias spitzbübischer Blick pendelt ungeniert zwischen dir und der Jungengruppe hin und her, bevor er sich auf dich konzentriert.

„Keiner!", würgst du nach zu langer Verzögerung endlich hinaus und grabschst dir deinen Eisbecher wieder.

„Ach komm schon!" Das Kichern deiner Freundin lässt dich glatt rot anlaufen. Einen dicken Löffel Eis aus deinem Becher stibitzend, linst sie erneut zu den Jungs hinüber.  
>„Seit wann stehst du überhaupt auf Jüngere? Das-" Sie hält abrupt inne und ihre schwarzen Augenbrauen machen einen absurden Satz in die Höhe. „Oh mein Gott! Der eine Blonde da! Haben wir den nich' mal im Park gesehen?! Weißt schon, vor 'n paar Monaten. Ich könnt' schwören, der ist damals an uns vorbei gelaufen! Aber da war er irgendwie noch fetter und-!"<p>

„Ja verdammt, und jetzt guck da nich' so auffällig hin!" Sonst wird das hier nämlich echt peinlich! Noch peinlicher ist jedoch, dass du mittlerweile übers ganze Gesicht errötet bist und nicht mal das Eis dir dabei helfen kann, diese grundlos auf den Plan getretene Hitze zu verscheuchen. Echt toll! Babyface hat da drüben seinen Spaß und du kannst dich jetzt mit Marcias schlecht ausgebildetem Spürsinn rumschlagen. Dabei ist all das hier ein riesengroßes Missverständnis! Babyface ist viel zu Babyface, um auch nur für date-würdig erklärt zu werden!

Blöderweise gehört Marcia zum weiten Teil der Bevölkerung, der Männer und Frauen prinzipiell nur in einer Partnerschaft, nicht aber in einer Freundschaft, wittert - und das ist lästig! Ein Blick oder ein Wort zu viel und schon heißt es, man würde mehr vom anderen Geschlecht wollen. Können Männer und Frauen denn keine stinknormalen Freundschaft miteinander führen?

Daran scheiden sich bis heute die Geister. Du weißt nicht, wie vielen Debatten darüber du im Leben schon aktiv und passiv beigewohnt hast. Eigentlich tendierst du durchaus dazu, dass es klappen kann. In deiner Stufe und im Internet gibt es den ein oder anderen Kerl, mit dem du ohne jegliche Hintergedanken redest. Aber zugegeben: ihr seid keine dicken Freunde.

Zerknittert schaust du dabei zu, wie Marcias Pupillen den Bodyscanner anwerfen und Babyface so gut wie möglich abchecken. Zugleich aktiviert sich in ihrem Hirn das zwar großflächige, aber leider wenig brauchbare Ergebnisse liefernde Verkupplungszentrum.  
>„Och, wieso denn nich'?" Ihren Löffel ableckend, vermisst sie Babyface nach allen Regeln der Kunst und schleudert dir anschließend ein Grinsen entgegen. „Ich find ihn ganz nice."<p>

„Ach! Auf ein mal...!", mahnst du düster und rührst lieber manisch in deinem Eisbecher herum, als Marcias Ausführung über Babyfaces' große Wandlung zu lauschen.

„Was denn? Man wird seine Meinung doch wohl noch mal ändern dürfen! Hat sich doch schon ganz gut gemacht der Kleine. Okay, so 'n bisschen speckig isser schon noch; da muss echt noch was runter! Das Eis hätte er sich mal besser geklemmt. Aber hey, sein Lächeln ist Bombe! Und wie der beim Lachen immer die Nase kräuselt! Voll sweet! Sollen wir rübergehen?"

„Bist du bescheuert?! Ich will nix von dem!"

„Dacht ja nur...!" Schulterzuckend stiehlt Marcia dir eine Erdbeere und redet, die Frucht in die eine Backentasche wandern lassend, weiter. „Ich hab nämlich so das Gefühl, der guckt auch ständig zu dir rüber. Hmmm..." Die Erdbeere wird am Gaumen zerdrückt, gekaut und kaum ist sie hinab geschluckt, erwartet dich die nächste unheilvolle Frage.  
>„Kennt ihr euch etwa?"<p>

„Nein!" Die Lüge kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Du hast jetzt wirklich kein Bedürfnis danach, die Story von euren vielen verkrampften Begegnungen zum Besten zu geben. Offenbar war dein Nein auch abweisend genug, um nicht als Lüge entlarvt zu werden. Marcia hebt beschwichtigend die Hände und verliert ein „Is' ja schon gut", ehe sie wieder an ihrem eigenen Eis nascht. Auf den Lippen noch immer dieses verschwörerische Grinsen...

Du möchtest unter den Tisch kriechen, eine Platte aus dem Boden heben und dich selbst beerdigen. Oder alternativ dazu Marcia damit erschlagen, weil du ihre offenkundige Begeisterung für Alfred total heuchlerisch findest. Eine Frau, die den Oberkörper von Jason Momoa verehrt als sei es das Schweißtuch von Oviedo, kann Jungen wie Alfred lediglich süß finden. Das kennst du doch von dir selbst am besten. Babyface ist süß. That's it! Dass Marcia überhaupt auf die Idee kommt, Babyface könnte für dich interessant sein, ist jawohl unerhört! Du datest doch keine kleinen Jungs...!

Dir bleibt wahrlich nur zu hoffen übrig, dass Babyface von all dem Heckmeck hier nichts mitbekommen hat. Es ist eine Sache, wenn ihr euch alleine trefft. Das hat was Neutrales und du weißt, du kannst ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln, ohne dass irgendjemand ein Urteil darüber fällt oder komische Fragen stellt. Aber in Anwesenheit deiner und seiner Freunde? Das verträgt sich nicht.

So wie sich auch deine Abnehmpläne nicht mit deiner Disziplin vereinbaren lassen. Allein die Tatsache, dass du in einem Ice Cream Parlor sitzt, spricht für sich. Aber verflucht, das mit dem Abnehmen hattest du dir irgendwie leichter vorgestellt! Du hast bisher ein Pfund verloren, dann wieder zugenommen, dann irgendwann wieder verloren und so geht es munter rauf und runter! Mittlerweile sind zwei Pfund weg (na ja, fast drei!) und du müsstest dringend mal wieder eine Runde joggen gehen. Babyface hat dir so gute Tipps gegeben und eigentlich wolltest du die Sache mit dem Joggen auch konsequent durchziehen, aber meistens kommt dir was dazwischen: die neue Folge von Doctor Who, eine Fanfiction mit mindestens 15 Kapiteln, akute Müdigkeit im Angesicht des morgen früh unerbittlich klingelnden Weckers, ein Plot, an dem du drei Seiten schreibst, bevor dir auffällt, dass dir kein passendes Ende einfällt, Lernen, noch mehr Lernen, Verzweiflung, noch mehr Verzweiflung, und schließlich so viel Verzweiflung, dass du deprimiert Stephen Colbert einschaltest! Damit endet die Liste leider noch nicht. It goes on and on and on…

Heute war's Marcias SMS-Regen, der dich verbal vom Schreibtischstuhl getreten hat; und jetzt sitzt du eben hier, anstatt vor deinen Büchern. Von denen hast du eh die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Gut, dass die Prüfungen bald auf dem Plan stehen. Schlecht, dass das zugleich bedeutet, dass auch dein Abschlussball näher rückt. Du hörst die Nähte deines Kleids schon reißen! Das imaginäre Geräusch trifft dich wie die Kugel eines Heckenschützen und lässt dich beinahe an dem frostigen Eisklumpen ersticken. Du spürst, wie dir die Kälte die Speiseröhre qualvoll langsam hinab holpert und nach einer halben Ewigkeit in deinem Magen bruchlandet.

Wahrscheinlich glotzt Babyface nur aus einem Grund permanent her: Weil man dir den Misserfolg auf Anhieb ansieht und es ihn vollkommen fassungslos macht, dass du trotzdem noch dieses tierisch zuckerhaltige Eis in dich reinstopfst!

Du musst dich echt ganz dringend am Riemen reißen! Auch ein kleiner Eisbecher hat eine große Menge Kalorien! Und nur weil du mit sämtlichen Apps nicht besonders gut zurecht kommst – denn die rechnen vorlieblich in fertig abgepackten Einheiten und werfen grundsätzlich mit horrend hohen Zahlen um sich –, rechtfertigt das deine Disziplinlosigkeit noch längst nicht!

„Aber er gefällt dir!?", schneidet sich Marcia ihren Weg in deinen Gedankennebel und lässt dich genervt mit den Augen rollen. Mitsamt einem Seufzen beschließt du, ein kleines bisschen gemein zu werden und den Spieß umzudrehen:  
>„Sag mal, wie war das noch gleich mit dir und Matt? Du hast dem armen Kerl bei eurem Date am Samstag deine eiskalte Fanta über den Latz gekippt?"<p>

„Oh, shut up! Matt ist Kanadier und kennt sich mit Kälte aus! Außerdem ist er wenigstens schon alt genug, um Auto fahren zu dürfen!"

„Dafür ist Alfred auch alt genug!"

„Na sieh einer an! Jetzt hat der Kleine also einen Namen! Kennt ihr euch also doch!"

Du bist wirklich, wirklich dumm!

Kapitulierend stellst du deinen Löffel in deinen Eisbecher und lehnst dich, die Lippen freudlos, zurück.  
>„Sein Name is' Babyface und wir kennen uns nur flüchtig, okay?!"<p>

„Definiere _nur flüchtig_!"

„Paar mal kurz gequatscht."

„Was man seiner allerbesten Freundin natürlich nicht erzählen muss...!"

„Sorry, es ging nich'..." Mit einem weiteren Seufzen fährst du dir durchs Haar und beugst dich anschließend wieder vor. Die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, legst du jegliche Komik ab und machst deutlich, dass das kein Thema ist, worüber man mal so nebenbei plaudert. Denn mal ehrlich: was weißt du schon über Alfred? Dass er bereits 16 ist und wo er zur Schule geht, hat er dir beim Joggen verraten. Aber davon abgesehen?  
>Wenig.<br>Viel zu wenig.  
>Ihr seid auch keine Freunde, nicht mal Bekannte. Ihr begegnet euch nur dann und wann, wenn das Schicksal mal wieder keine besseren Spielfiguren findet.<p>

Und ja, Babyface ist immer noch so süß wie zu der Zeit, als du ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hast – aber eben nicht mehr _nur_ süß. Damit möchtest du sagen, du magst ihn irgendwie – und dieses irgendwie lässt sich schwer in Worte fassen. Es hat jedoch zur Folge, dass es dir offen gestanden egal wäre, wenn er noch die gleiche Figur abgeben würde wie letzten Sommer. Sein Lächeln ist und bleibt toll und macht dich neugierig auf mehr, aber er lässt einen so ungern richtig hinschauen. Wäre er kein Patient deiner Mutter, hätten sich eure Wege sicherlich nie gekreuzt. Du wüsstest nicht, wo du einen Jungen wie Babyface kennen lernen solltest. Aber die Verbindung, die ihr zueinander habt, sorgt leider auch für Vorbehalte und ob ihr die je so recht überwindet? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht...

Allem Anschein nach ist der Groschen jetzt auch bei Marcia gefallen, denn dein Satz sowie deine Tonlage berichten von Diskretion und ihr zwei seid lang genug miteinander befreundet, damit sie eben diese Diskretion auf Anhieb erkennt. Ebenfalls einen Ellbogen auf den Tisch stützend, legt Marcia ihr Kinn auf die Handfläche und sieht glatt ein bisschen traurig aus in ihrer kessen Army-Shirtbluse.  
>„I see. Schade drum... Oder hat er irgendwelche anger issues?! Dann ist's vielleicht doch besser, wenn ihr-!"<p>

„Marcia! Jetzt is' mal gut, ja?! Ich weiß nicht, was er hat und das ist doch auch scheiß egal!" Dein Zischen fegt über euer Eis hinweg und lässt deine Freundin schlagartig verstummen.

„Sorry, war nicht so gemeint", findet sie schließlich ihre Stimme wieder, macht „hmm", isst zwei Löffel Eis und tippt dann mit dem Löffel gegen ihre Schneidezähne. Da ist noch was im Busch; du ahnst es und behältst selbstverständlich Recht wie dir die nächste Frage beweist.  
>„Was ist eigentlich mit Greg?"<p>

„Unser Chemiker Greg?" Der nerdige Typ, der seine Pausen am liebsten im Chemieraum verbringt und vor hat, irgendwann mal etwas Bahnbrechendes zu erfinden? Zugegeben, der ist schwer in Ordnung, aber eben auch nicht mehr. Ihr zwei unterhaltet euch ab und zu in Chemie miteinander und er erklärt dir und Marcia immer ungefragt alles, was ihr in dem Fach nicht auf Anhieb versteht. Dann und wann schreibt ihr auch auf Facebook miteinander, aber da ist nichts weiter dabei. Er erkundigt sich nur, wie's dir und Marcia so geht, weil er Marcia nicht anschreibt (denn die hat 400 Facebook-Freunde aufwärts und keine Zeit, um aktiv Onlinepräsenz zu zeigen).

„Genau der!" Der Löffel macht eine triumphierende Luftschlaufe. „Ich verwette meinen fetten Arsch darauf, dass er dich fragt, ob du mit ihm zum Abschlussball gehst!"

„Ich?!"

„Jap. Der steht total auf dich!"

„Als ob!" Greg steht darauf, zur Musik von AC/DC Chemikalien zusammen zu brauen, um seinen persönlichen Highway to Hell zu kreieren!

Überdies ist es ja auch nicht so, als müsstest du zwingend mit irgendwem zum Abschlussball gehen. Wer kein Date hat, tanzt eben mit allen anderen datelosen Gestalten im Wechsel und wird von all jenen, die so toll sind, dass sie ein Date an Land ziehen konnten, verspottet. Du weißt also schon, wie der Abend für dich ausgehen wird...  
>Falls du es denn bis dahin überhaupt schaffst, in das Kleid zu passen. Andernfalls wirst du dich einfach weinend im Bett verkriechen und den Tag zum offiziellen Tag deines persönlichen Versagens erklären.<p>

Ein Date wäre also schon mal die halbe Miete, um den Abend zu retten und gegen Greg hast du an und für sich nichts. Seine verwaschenen Band T-Shirts haben zwar schon bessere Zeiten erlebt, aber er meistert es, jegliche Lebenslage mit Zitaten aus _The Big Bang Theory_, _Homestuck_ und _South Park_ zu verfeinern. Wenn du aber mit ihm zum Abschlussball gehst und er ernsthaft was von dir will, wird er sich tierische Hoffnungen machen. Das wäre auf lange Sicht also eher nicht so günstig...

„Alternativ dazu..fragst du deinen Alfred." Marcias Zunge ist dir eine deutliche Spur zu frech.

„Erwähn noch ein Mal seinen Namen und du bist tot! Außerdem isser nich' mein Alfred! Er is' Babyface!"

„Hab nichts gesagt!" Aber das unverschämte Schmunzeln spricht für sich. Hattet ihr nicht gerade geklärt, warum es kein ‚Alfred & Du' gibt? Oder warst du mal wieder in einer Parallelwelt unterwegs? Würde dich nicht wundern; du lebst von den 24 Stunden, die ein Tag hat, gefühlte 16 in deinen Tagträumen. Dass deine Lieblings-Fanfic nicht mehr existiert und ein würdiger Nachfolger weit und breit nicht in Sicht ist, macht die Realitätsflucht nur noch lukrativer.

Beherzt widmet sich Marcia wieder ihrem Eis und verliert sich in einer Abhandlung über die letzte Folge von _America's Got Talent_. Du hörst nur mit halbem Ohr zu, unterdessen du auf einem großen Stück Erdbeere herumkaust und die Gruppe am Ecktisch beschließt, aufzustehen. Lässig werfen die Jungs ihre Jacken über, schultern ihre Taschen und flanieren dann aus dem Ice Cream Parlor, wobei Alfred sich zurückfallen lässt. Von der Eingangstür aus wirft er einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und lächelt teils dankbar, teils beruhigt. Für dich.

Du lächelst verständnisvoll und zufrieden zurück. Weiß der Himmel, warum du Babyface schon wieder beobachtest...

„...und er wird dich noch fragen. Vertrau mir!" Marcias Worte rupfen an deiner Aufmerksamkeit und schubsen dich unsanft in die Realität zurück.

„Äh, wer?"

„Na Greg natürlich! Oder mit wem willst du hingehen?"

Mit wem du hingehen willst? Zum Abschlussball? Da fällt dir so aus dem Stegreif nur ein Mann ein: dein Nachbar! Von dem hast du Marcia bislang allerdings kein Sterbenswörtchen erzählt, denn dann würde sie womöglich auf die Schnapsidee kommen, sich auf eurem Hausflur auf die Lauer zu legen. Die Frau ist verrückt! Häufig aber erstaunlich erfolgreich mit ihren eigenwilligen Strategien. Wenn du da an ihr Dauerdate namens Matt denkst, der das Kreuz eines Holzfällers hat und der lebende Beweis dafür ist, dass man im Wintersport ordentlich Bräune tankt. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden ihren Facebookstatus auf „In einer Beziehung mit..." ändern. Etwas, das du noch nie getan hast...

„Fuck! Du hast gesagt, du hörst auf mit dem Mist!"

Marcia, du und alle anderen Menschen, die sich gerade im Ice Cream Parlor befinden, werden ob des Gebrülls zu Tisch 5 eingeladen. Er, vielleicht 20, sie, ca. 18. Er erbost hochgeschossen, ihren linken Unterarm schraubstockartig umschlungen. Sie aufjaulend und an dem fast bis zu ihrem Ellbogen hochgeschobenen cremefarbenen Pulli zerrend, um sich und ihre Würde zu retten.

Er lässt sie gewähren und gibt nach. Die Sekunden vorab haben jedoch ausgereicht, damit man die vielen Linien sieht. Rot, hart und hässlich auf ihrer fahlen Haut. Nicht klaffend aufgequollen tief, nicht nach Nähten schreiend, aber doch einst Blut spuckend.

„Du hast es mir versprochen! Du hast gesagt, das mit uns wär dir wichtiger!"

„Das-das ist es doch auch!" Sie zittert sich in die Sitzecke und er schrumpft unter zorniger Verzweiflung zusammen. Schnauft, schüttelt den Kopf. Zu viele Kratzer, die er nicht ordnen kann in ihrem Leben.

„Bitte, ich-es war doch nur das eine Mal...Bitte!"

Er hat keine Worte für ihr Flehen, so wie sie keine Worte für sich findet.

Die Farbe von lichtwarmer Creme hat alles Unstrukturierte längst wieder übermalt. Ihr Ärmel ist unten und seine Fäuste beben, während er den Blickkontakt mit ihr bewusst meidet, aus der Sitzecke tritt und sich im Gehen den Wintermantel anzieht.

„Warte! Warte doch..!" Ihr Inneres wird lauter, ängstlicher, gehetzter, aber ihre Stimme erstickt an der Luft. Der Impuls, eine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, schnellt durch ihre Schulter den Arm hinab und scheint aus den selbst zugefügten Wunden zu quellen, ehe er ihre Finger erreichen kann. Nichts geschieht. Sie erreicht ihn nicht.

Das schrille Glockenklingeln trifft sie hart im Herzen, als er durch die Tür verschwindet. Etwas in ihr flammt auf und lässt ihre Augen flackern.

Zwischen den altroten Polstern beginnt es zu flüstern und zu tuscheln. Marcias bestürzter Gesichtsausdruck formt mit den Lippen ein „Jesus Christ!" und dein Denken springt an wie ein verrosteter Generator, in dem viel zu wenig Benzin ist.

Das Mädchen wird noch immer wie ein seltenes Zirkustier begafft. _Crazy bitch!_ Jeder wartet auf das nächste Kunststück, aber keiner möchte sich dem Unheil nähern. _Achtung: Ansteckungsgefahr!_

Dann schrillt die Glocke ein weiteres Mal und dir ist unbegreiflich, wie das Mädchen so rasch Reißaus nehmen konnte. Es ist, als habe die Luft vermeintlich normaler Menschen sie aus dem Raum verbannt.

Dir fällt nichts ein. Dir fällt nur wieder auf, warum Leute wie Babyface und das Mädchen strahlendweite Lächeln und langärmelige Pullover zu ihren liebsten Accessoires erklären.

**Ende Teil VII**


End file.
